Fool For You
by Pocket Fool
Summary: The Jacob Black we all know is dead, he died when his pack attacked. This is the new Jacob Black. This Jacob Black is a vampire. Guess who he works for. Guess who claims him as their own. Slash
1. Prologue

_Title: Fool For you_

_Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me._

_Summary: The Jacob Black we all know is dead, he died when his pack attacked. This is the knew Jacob Black. This Jacob Black is a vampire. Guess who he works for. Guess who claims him as their own._

_Warnings: AU, slash, change in times, dates, ages, slow updates._

_We might live like never before  
When there's nothing to give  
Well how can we ask for more  
We might make love in some sacred place  
The look on your face is delicate_

_Damien Rice - Delicate _

**Prologue **

There were thousands upon thousands of ways to die. Car crash, blood clot, drowning, choking, hit on the head with a hammer, the list could go on and on for endless pages; each one unique, each one as probable as the last.

Out of all the ways he could of died, all those times he'd imagined or given time to think seriously about his last day on earth he never guessed it would end up like this, not in a million years did he think this would be the way he died.

He could feel the cold, hard earth beneath him as he lay. The rain, that was pelting down without mercy onto his already ice cold flesh, wasn't helping him control his already vibrating shivers. His lungs had daggers piercing them with every breath it was so cold and he fought to keep the scream that had been lodged in his throat since the attack, locked up tight inside; he couldn't afford to make any noise, his scent and ragged breathing would be enough give away at the moment; he needed no further help from the noise ready to explode from his ripped, bleeding and bruised lips. It would cause no reprieve from the bone crushing pain.

The scent of his blood was, he thought, the most conspicuous and the most sickening. The metallic smell surrounded him and made him want to retch his ruined guts up. It poured out of him without a hint of stopping, pooling on the marshy ground underneath him while dying his already bronzed skin a dark crimson. The wounds he had covering a fair amount of his body were pulsing in anger. The slash on his back, which was taking the brunt of the rain, ran the length of his spin and across his shoulder blade, deep enough for muscle damage and to scar bones and defiantly sore enough for him to pay the most attention too. The other slashes, cuts, bruises and swellings were nothing compared to the thing marring his back.

He never thought this would be his way to go. He always thought he'd be old, with a family, and that he'd be allowed to dye in his sleep somewhere peaceful, his family surrounding him and showing him that they'd miss him but be able to survive without him unfortunately that wish had blown straight out the window…it didn't look like he was going to get a chance to say goodbye to anyone let alone a loved one.

Killed by a wolf? Sounds ridiculous to be fair but it was happening; a wolf attack in the forest? Pha! He could practically hear the scoffs already, that is, if they ever found his body. He wondered if they'd come back and hide him, or would they simply leave him to the predator's mercy; allowing them to turn his body into a first class meal while watching with smug faces as their handy work got chewed up and pulled to pieces by large teeth and sharp claws.

He didn't know how long he'd been lying there or how much time he had left but he hoped it would hurry up. He was sick of pain, sick of the rain and figured that since death was unpreventable that it should hurry up and take him. Stop dragging it out…

Suddenly, a sickly sweet smell filled his nostril's, stinging his broken and crushed nose. He didn't recognise it but he didn't have time to ponder as rather abruptly a foot met his rib cage and he was rolled over onto his back, a groan of pain escaping his lips as he landed on the most painful slash of all.

"Aww look at him! An itty bitty human" A soft musical voice cooed from above him somewhere and he tried to open his eyes to see who the voice belonged to but the rain filled them too quickly and he was forced to snap them shut again, not wanting to add discomfort to the other negative emotions he was feeling.

"He doesn't smell human." Another equally musical voice commented though this one was slightly deeper and more cautious sounding. He felt someone kneel down next to him cautiously, their knee just pressing into his hip.

"He's beautiful." The first voice murmured and it was now close enough for him to feel cold breath wash over his already frozen cheek.

"Come on. Finish him off. He can't be long out of this world." The second muttered. They didn't hear him silently begging for them to hurry up and finish him.

There was silence for a long time, he wondered what they were doing but the rain prevented him from opening his eyelids to investigate so he was forced to stay still, pain still shooting up and down his bones, taking him slowly into the light which was most welcome at this point.

"I want to keep him." The first whispered so quietly he could hardly hear it. He let out a small whimper through his mouthful of blood in protest.

"You can't keep him. Look at him, he's human! No hospital is going to save him. Just…finish him off and have it done with so we can leave" The second voice snapped rather impatiently.

"I'll bite him." The second announced and, with the first ones gasp and his own whimper of confusion, he felt teeth sink into his neck.

The next thing he knew? Pain: Unbelievable, bone crunching, throat ripping pain. His body was in flames, everything was burning and he could hardly even bring himself voice it. Every time he opened his mouth, the flames ripped him apart inside and out. He was begging, begging for it to stop but whatever was controlling the flames couldn't, or wouldn't, listen. It was out of control. He wanted it to end, he wanted his life to end, the pain was too excruciating for him to handle…

* * *

"I can't believe you turned him you stupid bitch!" Felix snarled as he paced the cave he and his mate Heidi were camped at. They had just finished dragging the half dead human boy to the cave and, at that very moment, Heidi was bent over the human cleaning the blood that had stopped flowing as soon as her venom entered his blood stream.

"He was too beautiful to waste Felix." Heidi murmured, stepping back from the now clean human and turning to her enraged mate. "I will look after him."

"He'll be a fucking newborn Heidi! Not a bloody pet! We were supposed to be going back to the City tomorrow! How do you expect to do that with a bloody newborn?" Felix snapped running a frustrated hand through his short, cropped black hair, a nervous habit he'd picked up though the years.

Heidi rolled her eyes and sauntered over to the mouth of the cave that looked over the rough, spluttering and roaring sea that seemed more alive to night that it had in years, the rain filled it and the lightening that streaked the sky threw light across it almost scenically. "Then we will wait till his transformation is over, explain everything, feed him, then we'll swim over, cross country and we'll be there in less than a month. Calm down."

Felix shook his head at his overly optimistic mate. "Why now Heidi?" He muttered watching her carefully, "We are both working for the Volturi and doing pretty damned well for once. This was not the time to…adopt a bloody newborn!"

Heidi spun in one smooth movement to face her love, her red eyes narrowed in a glare as she stalked towards Felix who held his ground well under the wrath of his angered wife, "You, Felix, have to learn that not everything is about the Volturi or working! This boy," She gestured to the human lying at the back of the cave, "Is the one I have chosen to be my son. You will learn to love him like a son also or so help me you won't see me ever again and that's a promise. I choose him to be my son so you are his father. Something had been missing from us for many years and I believe he will complete us. We will be a family. He is beautiful enough and will be strong enough to be feared by all and gain respect and power." Heidi ended her impressive speech with a poke to Felix's rather large chest with her manicured index finger "Got it?"

Felix stared into her crimson eyes, his own shining in indecision, until he let out a sigh and nodded. He could never deny his wife anything. "Fine. I will take a son but if he turns out to be some fucked up, psycho vampire then I'm blaming you. I don't think I'm ready to be a dad."

Heidi's smile could of sent the whole of Rome swooning. She threw her arms around her large and over muscular husband's neck and hugged him tight, "Brilliant. You'll love him. I know you will and you'll be a great dad" she promised, kissing his cheek while loosening her grip and the two turned to watch their new son with their arms around the other. "We'll be a proper family at last."

* * *

He was disorientated. He didn't have a clue what was going on, where he was and what he was doing there and the pain running circuits around his body didn't help him sort any of this out.

The pain was still unbearable and defiantly something that would have had him screaming his bloody lungs out if he could but, every time he tried, the pain would retract, forcing him into blackness that cut of everything and anything that was supposedly around him until the pain came trundling back at full force. Back to torture him and back to the vicious cycle he couldn't seem to break. He was having a hard time keeping up with reality and had all but given up trying to decipher the difference.

He lay there for what felt like years. Pain biting away at him constantly and his whole body locked to fight back the reaction that would inevitably be rather violent.

After what felt like a decade, the pain started to ebb away. He started hearing things other that the roaring that had occupied his ears, he started seeing lights past his screwed up eyelids and could taste salt on his tongue. The rocks digging into his back he could barely notice and the fresh air that swirled him couldn't off felt any better. He was waking up. God knows what he'd find when he finally managed to unscrew his eyelids and gaze into his new world…

"Heidi! He's waking up!" Felix called in a slightly hushed whisper, knowing that his wife would hear him. He was knelt next to the boy who stayed oddly silent throughout his vampire transformation. He had been there all night, due to the fact the transformation process took approximately seventy two hours to complete and the human was just coming up to seventieth. Neither he, nor Heidi, wanted their new son waking up alone so they'd been sitting with him just in case and it looked like it had paid off. He watched as the boys eyes fluttered clenched and unclenched, fighting some internal battle only he understood.

The boy was undeniably drool worthy. His russet skin glowed in the faint light of the moon, his hair, which had originally been mud clogged and stuck with dried blood was now glossy and fell to the middle of his neck in a messy style that Felix himself was cursed with if he didn't keep his hair cut short. He had sharp angular features like all vampires and prominent muscles. Felix reckoned the kid would only be a couple or so inches under his own 6'6; maybe 6'3? He had sex appeal written all over him and Felix felt slightly…proud that his son had something in common with his mother who, like most of the Volturi knew, was something to be reckoned with even if her gift wasn't activated.

"Are you sure?" Heidi asked anxiously, appearing at Felix's side and leaning over to stare into the boys face anxiously, she has slipped into the role of 'new mother' easily and she had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like months.

Before Felix could answer however, a groan emitted from the boys mouth and his eyes snapped open to reveal the startlingly crimson eyes of a newborn vampire.

Heidi and Felix both watched as the boy blinked. They knew, though barely remembered, the first time seeing with vampire eyes. Everything came into focus; you could see the fibres in clothes and the colour in the light. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time and they were silent as their new son took in the differences for the first time.

"Who're…you?" The boy asked, looking startled by the musical pitch his voice now resembled, "What's happened to me?"

Heidi smiled soothingly and leaned back as the boy sat up without difficulty, "I'm Heidi and this is my husband, Felix. We have a lot to explain my son but first, can you remember your name?" She asked hopefully, she had been thinking what name suited her new son over the past few days and had come up with nothing. Nothing seemed to fit him right.

She watched as the boy struggled to come up with an answer but beamed when his eyes lit up in obvious success. "Jacob. Jacob Black."

Perfect.

* * *

Thank you for reading, let me know what you think. I have a few pre-written chapters to this so should be updated soon-ish.

(Damien Rice Legend (: )


	2. Little Lion Man

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I want to thank all of those who took the time to review (: I think i answered all of you but if not, they really do make my day. (This Chapter is fast paced but i hope it answers all your questions.)

**Warnings: This chapter does CONTAINS a Slash so thats MALE ON MALE SEX people. If you don't like it i suggest you don't read it. Also, note the rating has gone up...or will when i post this**

* * *

_Tremble for yourself, my man,  
You know that you have seen this all before  
Tremble little lion man,  
You'll never settle any of your score  
Your grace is wasted in your face,  
Your boldness stands alone among the wreck  
Learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck _

_Mumford & Sons - Little Lion Man_

**Chapter One**

Jacob stalked through the palace with a confidence that came from years of practice. The Volturi Palace had been his home for some years now and he was considered by everyone, much to his disgust, their Little Prince. He had earned this title the first day he, along with his mother and father, arrived at the Palace after the long swim across the Atlantic. They had been met, for want of a better word, with shock by their fellow Volturi Guards. Shock that came mostly from the fact that the two vampires least likely to become parents had turned a human boy they knew nothing about into a vampire on a whim; a son as beautiful and as naturally charming as Jacob Black at that and without any sort of warning.

After a short argument which consisted of his mother being very, very stroppy, Jacob was allowed to reside in the castle while he was taught the basic skills of being a vampire; How to open doors without shattering the doorknobs, where to bite a human to get the most possible blood out of it's flimsy container etc.

He had been quick to regain control over his mind unlike other newborns that could spend years in a haze of blood and desperation not registering anything other than their need. No, Jacob was lucky and only spent nine or so months in that blood rage vampires were forced to suffer through before he was quickly moved onto his training which taught him how to kill, defend and basically survive as a vampire.

He had been pushed to the very boundaries of his abilities and had surpassed many expectations with sheer determination and practicing over and over until he could do things perfectly and without strain.

In the short time he had stayed with the Volturi he had won over many hearts and had become and asset to the guard. Despite his popularity, skills and his charms he still found himself being ordered around by his mother which was why he found himself coming to a halt outside her bedroom.

He didn't bother to knock on the ornate double doors that led into said room, just sauntered in as if he owned the place. The room was one of Jacob's favourites in the entire palace; the main reason being that it had a great view of the country surrounding Volturi and Jacob loved simply staring out of it whenever the chance came along, imagining what it would be like being out there and not stuck in the palace. It was a large room with cute, slightly ridiculous furniture decorating it, all thanks to his mother who preferred things to be 'pretty' rather than practical. It also had a large bed which Jacob tried to not think of it's uses as vampires didn't actually sleep and the thought of his parent's doing anything else on the large bed was sickening. There was also a large wardrobe which was mostly for the use of his mother who had it stuffed full of very tight revealing clothes leaving only a shelf or two for her husband's expensive wardrobe. The entire thing was a place which Felix was an expert on ignoring and only entering when absolutely necessary and never by choice. The curse of being married to a female vampire who loved clothes was she could happily horde clothes from centuries ago simply for sentimental value.

"Jacob!" His mother broke though his thoughts from where she sat next to his father on the loveseat by the open window "Come here you!"

Jacob shook his head; his mother always seemed so excited when she saw him. He wondered if she simply forgot that she had seen him just a few hours prior or was simply an excitable person…

Heidi, his adoptive mother, was the word beautiful personified with her long, lustrous mahogany hair and legs that went on forever. Her skin was pale white and her features delicate. Her beauty was exceptional and unforgettable to everyone who came across her and many humans had fallen under her spell only to end up sucked dry and left in an ally. Oddly, or so Jacob thought, his mother usually wore blue contacts over her crimson eyes which resulted in shocking violet eyes that never failed to capture attention.

He moved over and kissed his mothers cheek before pulling away and slumping down on the chair opposite his parents who were entwined together. Heidi's legs thrown over Felix's lap carelessly and his hands curled around her calves.

Felix was the opposite to his delicate looking wife. Gorgeous yes but he was anything but delicate. He was around 6'7 Jacob would say and his hair was cut short as usual. Muscles bulged from every inch of the vampire's body and his strength was something feared and awed at by most of the vampire guards that took up a place in the Volturi clan.

"How are you darling? Demetri told me you were outside again." She added with a stern glare that both men new she didn't mean. When Heidi was actually mad her nose scrunched up a bit and her lips pursed. This was just her acting like a mother.

"I went for a walk and you should really stop asking Demetri where I am." Jacob grumbled, smirking at his mother who raised an eyebrow in response.

"A walk?" Ignoring the jibe against her mothering skills.

"Mmhmm, It's what you do when you're stuck inside a palace full of old vampires for a bunch of years and you want a break." Jacob explained and glanced at his father who had let out a snort at his words as Heidi sighed in exasperation.

They'd had this conversation a lot recently. Jacob loved being a vampire, had taken to it easily and had fallen into easy friendships with the whole palace, even managed a few flings with some, but he was restless. He hated being cooped up in the palace all day and then not being allowed to leave the city at night. He and his parents were part of the Volturi guard and had to stay and help protect the city but he was sick of it. Seeing the same walls for years on end, twenty-four hours a day was driving him insane. He wanted out.

"Hunnie, we've talked about this," Heidi told him softly, "We'll take a holiday soon, I promise, but just now, Aro needs us. Too many of the Guard are away and will be for a few more years yet."

Jacob nodded gloomily, staring out of the window at the mountains surrounding the city longingly, "I know." He missed his parent's exchanged glance.

"How is Santiago?" Felix asked after a brief pause. He thought the change of subject to his son's current boyfriend would be a good distraction…

"We broke up."

…apparently not.

Heidi, however, jumped on the conversation. "Why? I thought the pair of you were getting on well!"

Jacob laughed humorlessly, "He asked me to move into his rooms."

Felix glanced at Heidi who was frowning in slight confusion. Even after all these years of rearing, training and loving their son, neither of them knew what the hell was going on inside his head most of the time. "And that's a bad thing because…?"

Jacob looked at his parents slightly shocked, "We've been going out three weeks!" He said as if it were obvious. I don't know anything about him apart from he likes kissing and he hates his legs. What am I supposed to base my relationship on huh? Our shared likes?" He shook his head, "No. If he was dumb enough to do this who knows what else he's dumb enough to do. He had to go."

Jacob's parents nodded in what looked like understanding but the confused frown that glazed both their faces told Jacob they didn't understand but he didn't bother explaining further.

"So…who's next?" Heidi asked in an upbeat tone. She was hoping that Jacob would find someone he felt as strongly for as she did Felix. She wanted her son to find his mate and for him to settle down.

"Marcus," Jacob said thoughtfully.

"It won't happen Jake. Marcus doesn't do relationships. Not since Didyme died," Felix said quietly. Jacob had had a faint obsession with Marcus for a while now. His son's interest in the elder vampire wasn't something Felix altogether approved off if he was honest and Jacob knew that fine well; they'd had countless arguments about it but Jacob was still determined to get his man

Jacob shrugged and turned to look at his parents, "Who says I want a relationship?"

"He's your superior Jake," Felix's growl was warning Jacob not to push it.

"Technically so is Santi but you had no problems with him did you?"

Jacob loved his dad, of course he did, but he sure did have some fucked up logically grasp of who was and who wasn't acceptable for Jacob to shag.

Heidi smiled, It was times like this that her son reminded her so much of her younger self. She didn't allow Felix to reply, it would have been snappy and would no doubt end in both her boys screaming at each other over something neither bothered to remember his slight instead she patted her husband's bicep and slide her legs off his lap and stood up, gesturing to her son as she did so, "Come on. You're helping me tonight."

Jacob frowned, "With what? I thought you were working?"

"I am." Heidi grinned, pulling her son up by the hand, "You're going to help me. You know the girls love you. Boys too." She added with an after thought, "I want you to go to your room and get your nice jeans on and a blue shirt."

Jacob nodded. As much as he didn't really like working, he had to admit his mother's job was fun. It was her task to lure unsuspecting humans into the palace to feed the ones who never left which was basically everyone. She did this two or three times a week, four when there was to be a celebration and, together, the Volturi, along with their guard, would feed together on a feast of screaming, terrified, frantic humans.

They met by the front door of the palace. His mother dressed in a tight red dress that showed her curves and just how long her legs were. It was evening already so, due to the fact that most of the bars were about to open, the streets would be packed making their job that much easier.

"How many are we looking for?" Jacob asked as the pair set of into the city.

"Around twenty," she hummed, checking her nails, before she turned to smirk at her son. "Who's going to win tonight?"

They did this every time Jacob helped bring in the fish. They would split the desired number in half and see who could get them quicker; it was a pretty fair contest even if Heidi did have a lot more experience than him.

"Me," Jacob smirked, "So, first to get ten then? Easy. You're not allowed to use your gift either, that's cheating." When Heidi thought she was loosing she would usually turn on her gift which gave the unsuspecting humans the illusion they were madly in love with her aka cheat.

Heidi shook her head, fixing her hair once more before nodding, "Fine. I'll see you at the front gate then," She told her grinning son before she pointed to her cheek, "Give your mum a kiss then get lost."

Jacob did as he was told, kissing her cold cheek before bounding of into the town excitably. Anything but having another boring night stuck inside.

___________

"I win," Jacob grinned, pointing to the group of humans who were standing a few feet away looking in awe at the pair though they were supposed to be admiring the large gates that protected the palace.

Heidi scowled and motioned for her own group to join with Jacob's, "You have fourteen Jake." She pointed out.

Jacob shrugged, "If they don't eat them I can play." He grinned toothily.

Heidi laughed at that, he was a chancer if ever she saw one, "Come on. They'll be coming to find us soon."

They led the jabbering and excited humans through the palace, careful to point out things of interest: portraits, statues and other historic memorabilia to which the humans cooed and awed at separately. The mother and son were, also, careful to shoot suggestive and promising smirks at the group, making sure they stayed oblivious to the now rather large group of vampires who were stalking predatorily behind them…

"And this is the main hall," Heidi said with a grin as she opened the two double doors that led into the elegant yet slightly darkened hall. Jacob waited till each of the humans filed, each of them staring at awe at the extravagant room, before shutting the doors with a loud snap.

The room was a large rectangular shape and had red carpet donning the floor. The furniture, consisting of three rather regal thrones at the far end of the hall we made of solid gold and seemed to shine in the gloom. Portraits lined the wall, all of beautiful vampires in various circumstances.

The hall, usually, was kept empty. It was where the vampires ate and were some meetings were held but it was not used in day to day business. At that moment there were about twelve vampires in the hall, including Jacob, Heidi and Felix; Each of them eyeing their prey with hungry eyes.

"What took you so long?" Felix strode towards his family from where he had been standing next to Marcus looking ravenous.

"Mum's getting slow in her old age," Jacob snickered, quickly dodging the hand that his mother aimed at him for his cheek before bounding over to where Marcus and Aro sat in their thrones.

Aro looked at him in amusement, his pasty face twisted into a gleeful grin, "You should not bait your mother so. She is a good woman," he chided, waggling a finger in the direction of the palaces own 'Little prince'.

Jacob just grinned, "Sure, sure."

A white haired man suddenly appeared next to the side of them, his red eyes locked on the group of humans, "These lot smell good." He muttered, glancing at Jacob, "You did well little prince, are you planning on taking your mothers job?"

Jacob glared at the man heatedly, "Caius, please cease with the whole Little Prince thing. It's ridicules!"

Caius, one of the three leaders of the Volturi along with Marcus and Aro, simply shook his head in return before changing subject, "So ready to eat?"

The massacre of the twenty four humans was not pretty. The vampires took no mercy and laughed when the delicate humans begged for their suffering to stop. No blood was wasted so when the dry corpses were finished with they were piled in the corner to be disposed of later. After feeding the vampires usually spent some time simply talking as, even though the three leaders had overall control of their guards, they were still on friendly terms with all of them.

"Good God Jake. Finish the poor bugger off." Marcus smirked as he eyed the teen sitting beside him who had a drained but very much alive human sitting in front of him.

"Now why would I do that?" Jacob smirked, "Look how pretty he is?" he ran a sharp fingernail down the pale cheek of the man in front of him. "All blue eyed and innocent."

Marcus actually let out a laugh, something rarely heard, and shook his head in company other than Jacob's who he had always been fond off, "Hmm, I've seen hotter."

This was the Marcus Jacob loved. When he finally forgot his past and just had fun, it may only last a few minutes but it made it all worth it. "We're not talking about me just now Marcus." Jacob smirked and ducked the smack aimed at his head,

"Little Prince is getting too cocky." Marcus muttered, smirking at the snort Jacob let out. He then nodded at the human, "Finish him off."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Spoil Sport." He muttered but did as he was told and sucked the last of the blood out the screaming human before tossing him aside.

They sat for another twenty or so minutes, listening to the conversation going on around them before Marcus sighed and jumped up. Jacob had been twitching and shuffling in a restless manor and he was bored, "Come on, I'll race you."

Jacob was up at once, it was something to do, "Where?"

"Around the city walls," Marcus smirked, nodding to his fellow leaders before striding out the hall, Jacob on his heels. "Don't even think about sticking even a toe outside the city. You're mother would kill me."

Jacob grinned wolfishly, "Aww, scared of my little old mum are you?"

"Damn right." Marcus muttered, throwing a small smile at the teen just as they reached the door leading out of the palace, "Ready?"

Jacob quickly shrugged out the shirt he had been wearing and threw it to the side, "Yup."

They ran for a few hours; both of them getting wilder and more daring with each route they took, trying to upscale the other until Jacob landed a slamming tackle around Marcus' waist sending a thunderous bang echoing in a dark ally when he caught up. Both of them rolled from the impact of the tackle and Jacob ended up on his back with Marcus on top of him.

"You little cheat," Marcus grunted, making to pull himself of the grinning teen but, before he could, Jacob's hands hooked around the older vampire's neck and he planted a small kiss at the corner of the vampire's lips before flipping back down to watch the emotions flicker past Marcus' face. Shock, anger, confusion, embarrassment and back to shock. "What…?" He managed to frown, not even registering the way he was still sprawled on top of the teen.

Jacob just shrugged, "I wanted to kiss you." He said simply. Silently pleading that Marcus takes the bait. This was his last shot at the elder vampire and if this didn't work he had no idea what would; even lying under the man was sending wanton shivers through his body which, he didn't doubt, the man could feel.

"Why?"

"You looked like you needed it and…I want you." The young vampire admitted, locking eyes with the man above him.

"You want me?" Marcus breathed; confusion written on his face clearly.

"I do." Jacob smiled, reaching up to stroke Marcus' cheek, "I want you to use me."

Marcus yelped and pushed himself up so he ended up on his knees against the ally wall, staring wide eyed at Jacob through the dark as the teen sat up himself. "What are you talking about?"

Jacob sighed and ran a hand threw his hair, he had no idea how to do this subtly, he was a more wing it type person, deciding it couldn't really hurt he decided to do just that. "I want you too use me. I know you won't want a relationship and you want to fuck something, you've not had any in years, so…I'm offering no strings attached."

If Jacob could blush this would be a time he would be burning in embarrassment. He wished he knew how to do this subtly but he'd never been known for subtle or sly when it came to sex. Luckily, however, his cheeks stayed the same russet color they'd been for years. He watched as Marcus' eyes widened in surprise, "Jake I'm…thank you but I'm too old. Plus you have Santiago…"

"We broke up." Jacob interrupted, "You were right, he's an idiot."

Marcus could help the smirk that slipped onto his face, "Glad you finally realized it."

They fell into silence. Jacob fidgeting while Marcus gazed at the teen in thought. Jacob broke the silence first, unable to take the suffocating silence, "So, what do you think?"

Marcus shook his head, "I'm too old for. Anyway, you're father could kill me."

"Dad knows I like you and who cares about age when you live forever?"

"Jake…" Marcus tried but was silenced when Jacob swiftly jumped and straddled the man's legs trying to quench the rather embarrassing thoughts that he was acting like a desperate female.

"Please, just give me a shot. I promise I won't do anything you don't want," he murmured, "I'll make it worth you're while." He bent his head to kiss Marcus' neck softly.

"Jake…" Marcus moaned, trying and failing to push the pushy teen off him, "I can't."

"Why not?" Jacob whispered, "Just stop thinking and feel for the next hour. You won't regret it."

Marcus was wavering. He had always thought Jacob was beautiful, more beautiful than any of the vampire's he had met anyway and on top of that he was bubbling, sarcastic and a good fighter. He was perfect for Marcus and he couldn't believe his luck that the teen was actively trying to get him to use him like some sort of cheap whore. He couldn't deny that he'd never thought about it and neither could he pretend he didn't want it but it was wrong. He was far too old and the vampires back at the palace would never approve…

"Stop thinking Marcus. Just feel," Jacob muttered before his lips found Marcus'. The elder vampire acted on impulse. He grabbed a hold of the teen and kissed him almost brutally; Jacob's moans and groans doing nothing to help his self control. Hands ran over hard marble bodies impatiently. Jacob's fingers also managed to rip open Marcus' shirt in his desperation to feel the man's sculpted chest. He had waited so long for this.

It didn't take long for Marcus to stand, bring the teen with him, so he had better access to Jacob's already bulging jeans.

The older vampire had those infuriating denims off in less than a minute, pushing down unzipping his own jeans while his lips still worked seamlessly with the teens.

"Turn around," he growled roughly and smirked when Jacob did as he was told, bracing himself against the wall while spreading his legs to give Marcus easier access.

Marcus doubted if there had ever been a more arousing sight in the whole of history. This gorgeous teen was spread out ready for him to take brutally. He hadn't had sex in so long and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back when he finally entered the overly tempting body in front of him.

Jacob moaned loudly when he felt the first slippery finger enter him, probing none too gently while trying to stretch him. It wasn't long until a second was added and then a third. He whined piteously when the thrusting fingers left him but the whine quickly turned into a groan when a blunt cock head nudged against him.

Marcus fucked Jacob with the power of a caged animal. He pounded into the teen who was biting his lip to stop himself screaming in delight. He's imaged what this would be like; having Marcus abuse his arse hole so spectacularly and the reality surpassed his imagination by far.

It didn't take long for Marcus to shoot his load into Jacob's hole and he managed to control his thoughts long enough to spin Jacob around and drop to his knees in front of the teen before taking his still throbbing cock in his mouth and sucking in earnest. Jacob's hands clutching at his hair while thrusting his hips forward. Balls slapped against Marcus' chin and his hair was getting gripped tightly by large hands. Jacob came with a cry, shooting his load into Marcus' waiting mouth.

They kissed for a long time after they had calmed down. Neither could believe their luck but, when they glanced up at the clock tower and they saw it was nearing sunrise, they decided to head back.

Marcus gave Jacob a small kiss before they entered the palace. Smiling faintly before he moved away without another word in the direction of his own rooms, the opposite direction of Jacob's.

Clean, sated and happy, Jacob moved through the hallways lazily a few hours later. He was just about to head of to find Jane or Alec to see if they were busy when his father came sprinting down the corridor and straight past him.

"Dad?" He frowned causing Felix to stop rather abruptly and glance back.

"Hurry up Jake. You might be needed too," his father said in exasperation.

Jacob raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Huh?" He said rather maturely.

"One of the Cullen's; He's here for an assisted suicide," His father explained impatiently. "Hurry up. Aro needs us."

Jacob quickly followed his father through the hallway, "Cullen? As in Carlisle Cullen?"

"One of his sons," Felix muttered before freezing once again and glancing at his son curiously, sniffing carefully. "Why do you smell of Marcus?" He asked, narrow eyed in his suspicion.

Jacob avoided eyes. As much as he loved his adoptive parents and how much they got on, he still wasn't too comfortable talking to them about his sex life and defiantly not when the man in question was just the other side of the door along with all the other guards.

Felix glared at his son, "We'll talk later Jake." He muttered stiffly before pushing his son playfully through the doors only to come across a rather chatty main hall for once.

It looked like most of the guard was gathered, Aro, Caius and Marcus all sitting in their thrones statically. All eyes, which Jacob supposed had been on the visitor, all turned to him as the large doors slammed shut rather loudly behind him, they had obviously heard the conversation that had just happened behind the door and were curious to what their Little Prince had been up too now. Glancing behind him he found that his father had abandoned him in the front of everyone's stares choosing to move to stand behind his amused wife.

Sighing, Jacob glared at the staring vampires, "What?" He demanded and rolled his eyes when snickers erupted.

"Jacob," Aro greeted. "Thank you for blessing us with your presence at last."

Wincing Jacob nodded, Aro was very pointedly telling him he was late, "Err…thanks," he muttered, "Um…I'll just…" He moved quickly forward and took his place next to Corin. He was only part of the guard because of his gift otherwise he would have been sent away to his rooms. Everyone in the room now had a gift, a gift unique to them and valuable to Aro in some way.

"Now we are all here," Aro stared, sending a glare at Jacob, "We can start." He looked at the vampire standing in the middle of the hall who, Jacob realized as his gaze moved to the newcomer, hadn't shifted his eyes away from him. "Introduce yourself please my boy, some of us don't know you so well."

"Edward Cullen," the vampire said automatically, his eyes still on Jacob who was frowning in confusion. Edward was a little smaller than him, 5'11 maybe, and lean muscled. His hair was a bronzy color and was sticking up everywhere. He wore nice clothes that emphasized his sharp features and flat stomach. He was gorgeous, Jacob could admit that much, but his eyes were gold which was making Jacob curious. He'd never seen gold eyes before.

"And how is my old friend Carlisle doing?" Aro asked genuinely interested. He missed Carlisle and wished the blond vampire would come and visit from time to time.

"Fine," came Edward's dead panned reply which caused Aro to look between Jacob, who looked confused, and Edward, who was still staring adamantly at the russet skinned man as if he had never seen anything like him.

Aro glanced at Marcus expectantly. Marcus had the gift of sensing the bond or connection between two people and it was very useful in situations like this. He held out his hand patiently and waited for Marcus to touch his skin which would give him a view of all his memories along with the knowledge of why exactly Edward was staring at Jacob so fixatedly.

After a mere second of skin contact, Aro knew exactly why Edward was staring at Jacob. The young man was captivated by Jacob's beauty. Unfortunately for Marcus Aro also learned of his own feelings towards the russet skinned vampire and his eyebrows rose in shock as he turned to look at his fellow leader, "My friend, when did this happen?" He asked shock evident in his voice.

Marcus glared, "Now is not the time."

Aro smirked widely before nodding, "Later then." He turned back to Edward who had cocked his head in his continued examination of and uncomfortable looking Jacob.

"Mr Cullen?" Aro grinned, "If you could rip your eyes away from our Little Prince for a moment you could maybe tell us your reasons for wanting an assisted suicide?"

There were small chuckles at the 'Little Prince' comment and Jacob glared at Aro for it but otherwise no comment was made from the group as Edward turned to face the three leaders.

"I just want out," Edward said quietly and everyone fell silent wanting to know the reasons the young vampire had for being pushed to such an extreme request.

"My boy, what are you getting out of? Love? Family? What is your reason?" Caius said unsympathetically.

Edward narrowed his eyes but didn't act out his annoyance any other way, "Bella died," he said simply, locking eyes with Jacob again which caused the younger vampire to raise an eyebrow. Who the fuck was Bella?

"You know her, or, she knows you," Edward said, this time only talking to Jacob.

"Why would I know her?" Jacob asked, glancing at Aro apologetically; He knew he wasn't supposed to speak in these types of situations and hoped this wouldn't get him chucked out.

"You used to know her at least, when you were human. You're Jacob Black." Edward said, his head tilting to the side, "I know all about you…"

"How do you…"

"Enough Jacob!" Aro snapped, patience wearing thin. "Stay silent or I'll be forced to remove you."

Jacob bowed his head, ignoring the confusion almost bubbling from him and the thirst to know what then hell Edward was talking about it, "Sorry."

Aro nodded and turned back to glare at Edward, "I'd appreciate you keep to the subject for what you came seeking us for."

Edward turned away from Jacob, whose head was bowed in submission and his shoulders tense, and back to Aro. "I want you to kill me," he said simply, "Destroy me."

"Because someone died?"

"She was my singer and I loved her." Edward muttered through gritted teeth,

"Ah, and your trying to be with her in the human afterlife am I right?" Aro asked with a chuckle before turning serious, "You have a special talent Edward. Reading minds without contact, or even a second thought, is a precious gift indeed." Aro's red eyes burned into Edwards golden ones, "I wonder, whether, you truly appreciate it?"

"I hear, and see, people's worst nightmares as well as their most wistful thoughts. It is a gift, yes, but it is a curse also. I cannot get away from them and seek the solace I desire. I ask for you to kill me."

Aro nodded thoughtfully, "If we were to oblige you with this, we would be keeping your gift without question."

Edward seemed to not understand this as a frown pulled his eyebrows down as he immediately tried to find answers in the heads of the vampires surrounding him, "What?"

"Jacob, the one you've obviously identified, has the gift of taking someone's gift from them and keeping it for his own. We would take your gift and possess it ourselves, here at the Volturi."

Edward looked a mixture of horrified and intrigued. "Take gifts…"

"And use them as his own, yes," Aro finished, before turning to look at Jacob who's face was still turned away, "Jacob?" He said loudly, getting the teens attention, "Give Edward a sample of what you can do please."

Jacob nodded and closed his eyes tightly and then a gasp came from Edward who had taken a step backwards in the shock of everything, for the first time in just under one hundred years, being completely silent. No voices in his head, no one speaking just…silence.

Jacob however was grinning widely as he turned to his mother who looked warily at him. "I love this gift," he muttered, gazing around the hall as he listened to everyone's thoughts.

_Oh good God. Aro shouldn't of allowed this. Jacob's going to be dangerous with that gift._

_Why would he kill himself for a human? That's pathetic._

_Jacob's going to be unstoppable if we give him this…_

_He still stinks of Marcus. Too much like his mother, have to have people they can't get. Oh shit I hope they don't start a relationship…_

Jacob glanced at his father's face who was glaring at Marcus and grinned cheekily. "I can hear you," he sung softly under his breath causing Felix to growl and smack his son around the head in frustration.

"Behave," the older vampire grunted.

"Aro, do you really think my son should have this?" Heidi said uncertainly, watching her son lock eyes with something Edward had thought.

Aro, who was also watching his Prince, smirked, "I think Jacob will learn more responsibility with this gift, plus, this gift will be most valuable to the guard. It is necessary."

Jacob snorted at that, turning to Aro with a raised eyebrow.

"Jacob, not a word," The leader grunted before Jacob could comment on his white lies.

"Yes sir." Jacob mock saluted.

Aro turned back to Edward who was still looking slightly shocked by the whole silent experience, "You see? If we destroy you, we would take your gift from you."

Edward nodded silently.

"Or, instead of destroying you, maybe you would consider joining the guard? Not forever, but for a few decades maybe." Aro suggested coyly, watching the Cullen boy closely

Edward shook his head, "I need out."

Aro motioned Jacob towards him and held out his hand expectantly, Jacob placed his hand in the mans and channeled Edward's thoughts through him, showing the leader that he was indeed having second thoughts about dying and that maybe, with a few days to think, he'd come around. Aro let go with a smile and a nod for Jacob to return to his place,

"Come back in 24 hours. We will have the decision for you," He said firmly,

Edward looked liked he wanted to protest but after opening his mouth a few times he nodded and glanced at Jacob expectantly,

"Jacob? Give it back." Aro sighed when Jacob pouted at him, "He is not dead yet."

"Yes Sir," Jacob muttered, before closing his eyes…

"Wait!" Marcus snapped, turning to Aro and touching the man's shoulder to talk silently to the older man but Jacob heard every word.

'_Have Jacob take the boy to the door before he gives the gift back, He can not know what we are thinking or as I know that you already have the answer to his request, keep him from finding out too soon' _Marcus was thought to Aro who nodded thoughtfully,

"Very well. Jacob? Take Edward to the door before you give the gift back. Felix? Accompany them."

Felix nodded and gestured for the two to follow him, Jacob walking beside his father while Edward trailed behind, they walked the corridors almost silently before Jacob turned abruptly to face the other vampire still walking.

"Who's Bella?"

Edward frowned, "You don't remember anything from being human?"

"Course I do. Just…I can't remember a Bella." Jacob muttered, "Who is she?"

"You remember Charlie Swan?"

Jacob thought carefully at the image of a slightly beefy man with thick brown curly hair appeared, "Kinda. What about him?"

"Bella's his daughter," Edward explained, watching the blank expression on Jacob's face as he tried to remember but failing.

"Fair enough. How'd she die?"

"She…jumped of a cliff near the La Push beaches." Edward said rather emotionlessly.

"I see."

Jacob walked in silence for a moment before looking at Edward through his lashes, "How's Billy?"

He felt Felix stiffen beside him but he had to know. Felix may be the best dad he could off hoped for but Billy was still his biological father and Jacob was curious at how he was doing.

"He thinks your dead. That some rouge vampires killed you and threw you into the sea. That's what your pack told him anyway," Edward said quietly.

Jacob chuckled humorlessly and turned around without another word; lost in his thoughts.

His pack, the pack of teenagers which turned into huge wolves that he'd considered family. They all transformed around the same time the Cullen's arrived and grew alarmingly fast, the reason why Jacob looked to be around twenty-three instead of his actual frozen age which was sixteen. They protected their reservation from the cold ones, vampires. They were protectors and they took the responsibility seriously.

The alpha wolf was a guy called Sam; he was older than the others and had been a wolf the longest. Jacob should have been Alpha, his heritage told him he should as it was his great grandfather, not Sam's, that had been the first Alpha wolf but he had not wanted the job. He had told Sam to keep it and he would settle for being the Beta of the pack, second in command.

One day, Sam, who had always been a bit patronizing and obnoxious to Jacob, pushed to far and it ended with a fight between the two, a fight that ended up with Jacob leaving the pack and Sam, both mentally and physically. He started his own pack, a pack which he was soon joined with Leah and Seth Clearwater who were both more loyal to him that Sam. He had been reluctant at first, telling them there was no need, but they had stayed adamant and soon the pack of three were a tight knit group who came to trust each other explicitly. Jacob looked after them, Leah his beta and Seth to help.

It had been about half a year after the wolves had split into two packs and Sam was still furious. He wanted to fight Jacob for right of true Alpha of every wolf and Jacob, who couldn't refuse, had to attend. Little did he know Sam had organized the rest of his pack, to be ready to jump Jacob, who had ordered both Leah and Seth home and to stay there for their own safety.

The pack of about eight wolves all jumped Jacob while he was walking towards the area he had been told to meet. They had nearly ripped him limb from limb until Sam had turned up just as Jacob turned back into a human. Sam had then kicked the shit out of the broken and bloody Jacob until he was an inch away from the light that he was so tempted to walk into and leave the pain behind. That was when the real pain had started…three days later he was a vampire and was leaving everything he knew behind to learn a whole different way of life.

"Jacob!" Felix was shaking on his arm to get his attention, "Snap out of it," he muttered once he'd met his son's eyes, "We're here."

Jacob glanced around and saw that indeed they were, they were standing at the doors that were used as the main entrance for vampires visiting the Palace, Edward was standing to the side of them curiously watching, always watching.

"Give him the gift back and come on. We need to get back," Felix grunted, glaring at Edward for some reason or another.

"Right," Jacob closed his eyes and felt the many thoughts of the other vampires within range float out of his mind and over to Edward's. Opening his eyes he locked gazed with those gold ones. "Good luck," he muttered before striding away, leaving his father and Edward watching him, Felix with worry and Edward with curiosity.

Walking back into the main hall Jacob was washed with sounds of vampires arguing over the fate of the Cullen boy. Most wanted to grant him his desire and destroy him the very next day while some were commenting on the usefulness and how he could be a great asset to the guard. Jacob heard none of this while he walked straight over to where he was standing and fell into a thoughtful silence.

"ENOUGH!" Aro snapped into the buzzing hall only to have it fall into silence around him and all of the vampires backing of to their places with the other guards, "Now, all of you shut up for a moment and we'll figure this out."

"Jacob?" Heidi nudged her son who was lost in his own head, "Snap out of it."

Jacob nodded shortly and turned his attention on Aro who was talking with a few of the guards across from them; it was going to be a long night.

____________

"Hey, Jake! Wait!" A very familiar, not altogether welcome, voice called from behind Jacob and he turned slowly to see Santiago jogging down the corridor towards him. They had just been released from the hall, the debating whether or not to kill Edward Cullen still not at it's conclusion. They had all been given an hour long break which would allow Aro, Marcus and Caius to talk amongst themselves.

"Hey," Jacob greeted, not really wanting to talk to his ex-boyfriend when he was in the type of mood he was in.

Santiago stopped beside him, looking him straight in the eye from his slightly smaller height, "How've you been?"

"Fine," Jacob shrugged, "You?"

Coughing, in what Jacob would say was embarrassment; Santiago bowed his head slightly "I miss you."

Groaning Jacob made to move away, "Don't Sant-"

"Don't what Jake? You've not spoken to me since I asked you to move in! You freaked out, I get it, but I didn't expect you to just drop me!"

Sighing Jacob turned to look at Santiago with tired eyes, "Now's really not the time Santiago."

"When is the time?! You've been avoiding me Jake and I miss you. Just…come back to my room, we'll talk."

Jacob just shook his head. The man, vampire, in front of him wasn't the man he had been attracted too to begin with. Sure he still had that sandy blond hair that was cut and styled perfectly, he was still muscular and too hot for his own good but he was whiny, desperate and bitchy. He hadn't started of like that; to begin with he had been witty, cheeky and full of confidence. Now he was just plain old pathetic. "Just…leave me alone Santiago," he muttered and turned and started walking, ignoring the annoyed growl that his ex released in favor of moving towards the statuary of his rooms where no one would bother him.

* * *

Hope that was okay, let me know what you think (: Next chapter should take around...a week? The next few days are pretty hectic...

Pocketx

P.S: Mumford & Sons are a great band, check them out ;)


	3. Assassin

_I forgot to mention that there is a poll on my profile concerning this Fic, it's who you want to be the top in Edward and Jacob's relationship so if you care, take a look because it's going to be closeing in a few days so i can write the thing. Thanks x_

_I was a killer, was the best they'd ever seen  
I'd steal your heart before you ever heard a thing  
I'm an assassin and i had a job to do  
Little did i know that girl was an assassin too_

_John Mayer - Assassin_

Chapter Two

Edward's eyes were on Jacob the moment he was led into the hall. He didn't know why he was so fascinated or enthralled by the younger vampire; he shouldn't even be thinking about him to be perfectly honest but, instead of dwelling over Bella's suicide he found himself picturing Jacob Black: the bronzed, perfect skin, the red eyes that showed everyone his diet and that luscious, almost flawless body that had him captivated from the word go.

"Mr Cullen?" Aro's booming voice snapped through his thoughts and he turned to the old vampire, "You are here for a reason, a simple request, and one that we could grant without a push or pull from anybody involved but I find myself reluctant to grant you your desire."

Edward didn't say or do anything. He could feel eyes burning into him from each direction the only ones he cared about, however, were Jacob's which he could feel stronger than any.

"You have a rare gift, one that would take decades to fully appreciate I think and, as much as I trust our Little Prince who would be able to adapt your gift in time, I am unwilling to allow you to simply give it to him. We have a proposition for you."

Edward made to open his mouth at that; he hadn't come to be bargained with. He had come to die, but, on seeing this, Aro held up his hand, signaling for him to stay silent which he did so reluctantly.

"The Volturi Guard are high ranked, lethal killers whom are admired throughout our world. It is an honor and a privilege to be one and each and every member present today has proved themselves countless times that they are worthy. You want to be exterminated because you have lost your human? That is a pathetic and useless way for a vampire, such as yourself, to go. I am offering you ten years of service were you will train, prepare and become one of the best. I am almost positive that it will change you for the better and, if after ten years, you still want to die and follow your human, I shall have it done; without question and without debate," Aro spoke into the ringing silence. Everyone listened to what he was saying, trying to see the meanings behind his words but coming up blank. Edward was having a hard time concentrating with all their theories and thoughts running through each of their minds, "What say you?" Aro spoke up again and he leant back, not saying, or doing, anything else. It was up to Edward now.

_The kid doesn't know anything, how could he be of any use to us? Aro's gone mad…_

_A mind reader huh? Could be useful, especially for training; think of the training we could put him through…_

_He's a pretty thing. I wonder who would try and claim him first…_

_He's not stopped staring at Jake since he arrived…Felix looks like he wants to rip his face off already and the poor kid hasn't even spoken to Jacob yet…over protective parents…_

The thoughts buzzed through his mind, swaying him this way and that, nothing sticking, nothing leaving completely until one, huskily beautiful thought swam over to him, _I hope he stays, it would be nice to hear about home - Forks – for once._

Sighing, knowing fine well that he was probably about to make one of the biggest mistakes of his life but not finding it in him to regret it or back down, he turned to face Aro. His face was expressionless and his eyes hard; can't portray emotions just yet…trust has to be earned, "I'll do it."

______

Edward was introduced to the Volturi Guards that night. They celebrated with a feast of human blood. Edward had taken some convincing to even go near the stuff, it was against everything Carlisle had taught him and was something he did not desire to be hooked on, but after watching how…free these vampire's were with themselves; how they accepted what they were and took the good with the bad, he had sunk down next to Jacob who had only had to glance at him before handing over the human, who he'd been picking at, over to the other vampire without a word or question. And that was the start of Edward's new life as a true vampire.

The months passed and Edward quickly fell into his new life. It surprised him how easily he'd taken everything and he loved the fact he could simply…be himself without suppressing any part of himself. He had kept in contact with his family and he knew they weren't impressed with him but they supported him, mainly due to the fact they all thought he was going through a 'phase' and would be back in no time. In the mean time, he had made a new life, new friends, within his new home. He had a comfortable routine with training, work and leisure which neither allowed him to feel over worked or bored. He had never been happier and that was not due to any of the stuff above it was the sole cause of a vampire called Jacob Black.

Jacob had been wary of him to start with, not allowing him to close but still trying to be as welcoming as possible. After a few weeks of training with each other for the vast majority of the days he had finally given in and they had become fast friends. Edward could trust Jacob with anything and Jacob felt the same way. Jacob's mother and father had never seen Jacob so content to stay within the palace walls when Edward was about and were thankful that their son had someone, around the same age – give or take a century – to relate too thought they would like for him to settle down completely, with a mate rather than a best friend, they would not push it. Jacob was still having fun. Flings with the visiting vampires and casual relationships with other members of the guard and he didn't look like he was going to stop any time soon from their point of view anyway.

Edward had not dated; he had denied all approaches without a second thought. He was still, not that it was common knowledge, very much a virgin. He was saving it for his mate and he would continue to do so no matter how crazy Jacob thought it whenever the subject came up. The problem was that Edward had already found his mate and everyone but his mate could tell. He was in love with, uncontrollably and undeniably, with Jacob Black and said vampire was absolutely oblivious even though every single member of the Guard knew.

_________

Jacob was fuming, absolutely seething and the frequent growls erupting from between his clenched teeth told everyone within hearing range to stay clear. Jacob Black may be a lot younger than they were but his anger was not something to be trifled with. Which was why, instead of interfering, they let him stalk towards the one vampire in the palace they knew could calm him by just being there. So they watched, from the sidelines, as their Little Prince stormed into Edward's room without bothering to knock. He knew his friend wasn't busy 'entertaining' and anything else could be done with him venting in the background.

He found the other vampire sprawled out on the large bed reading, as always, what seemed to be a rather long letter. Now, in Jacob's opinion, Edward had changed a lot in his appearance over the last few years. The human blood had done wonders to him and he was now more breathtaking and eye catching than many that wondered the halls. His hair looked softer, his skin shone and his eyes glowed. Jacob would gladly fuck him but he knew Edward was waiting for his mate so he'd have to make do with whining to him instead.

"Why are all vampires bastards?" Jacob sighed as he flopped down next to his friend who merely glanced at him, his mind still on the letter,

"Broke up with Marcus again then?" he hummed, not too concerned that he could basically smell the anger flowing of his friend. Jacob and Marcus had been in an on/off relationship for years. They would get together; become the perfect couple then one of them would screw up; say something they didn't mean or flirt with someone else and the fight that followed would break them up; it was a continuous circle which many of the vampires had still not lost interest in. "What happened this time?"

"He thinks I need to learn some respect to my elders. Bloody hypocrite. I have respect for my elders just now when he's denying bloody sex because of ridiculous reasons!" Jacob growled, glaring up at the ceiling as Edward's fingers found their way to his hair where they began to stroke and sooth him the way they always did.

Edward didn't reply to that, just sunk further onto the bed with Jacob, having finished the letter, and sighed softly.

Jacob glanced up at his friend, peering at him through large eyes; "What's happened?"

"Err…"

"Spit it out Edward. You know you're going to tell me anyway," Jacob reasoned as he rolled onto his stomach and he propped himself up on his elbows to gaze down at his friend who was, in his opinion, avoiding his eyes expertly.

Sighing Edward closed his eyes, "Bella's dead. My family wants me to go back to Forks for the funeral."

Jacob frowned, trying to remember who Bella was, "She was your…human girlfriend right?"

Edward nodded, his eyes locked on Jacob's,

"I thought she died ages ago? Isn't she the reason you came here to die in the first place?" Jacob asked.

Edward rubbed his face, "Well…yeah but turns out she was doing cliff diving or something and Alice just didn't see her getting pulled out of the water. She survived and was fine," Edward muttered, "According to Alice she's dying tonight."

Jacob frowned, sitting up and staring down at his best friend who looked suspiciously upset, "And…this had what to do with you? You can't save her can you? How's she dying?"

"A vampire, Victoria, will kill her. I killed her mate a year or two ago. He was tracking Bella and I loved her, so I killed him. She's going to kill Bella because she thinks that she's my mate," Edward explained, "I basically killed her."

Jacob snorted, "You didn't kill her, you protected her against a tracker and now it's coming back to bite you on the arse," Jacob shrugged, "She's a human Ed, she was going to die somehow and sometime. They don't live forever."

"But they sure as hell should be living longer than nineteen years," Edward shot back, "I killed her!"

Sighing Jacob looked around, "What are you going to do then?"

Edward bowed his head, avoiding eye contact and fiddling with the letter, "There's no chance I'm going to save Bella, no one can. We're all too far away."

"So?"

"So I'm going to kill Victoria."

Jacob's anger was long forgotten but the thought of Edward leaving brought it back, "You're leaving?"

Edward looked up on hearing his friends growl, he knew he wouldn't take it well, "I think so. I'll just…go to the funeral, pay my respects, then track Victoria and kill her; shouldn't take more than six months if everything goes to plan."

"Why do you have to kill her?"

"Because…once she realises Bella's not my mate…she'll go after my actual one and I'm not about to let that happen," Edward's feral look made Jacob raise an eyebrow but he didn't comment, he had another, far more pressing, question to ask.

"If you left…would you come back?" Jacob asked after a silence.

Edward sighed, "To what?"

Jacob frowned, "Me of course."

"You won't need me soon. You and…Marcus will settle down and you'll not need me anymore," Edward sounded to be trying to convince himself more than the vampire beside him.

Jacob raised a surprised eyebrow, "What the hell are you on about?"

Edward shook his head, "Nothing just…you'd forget about me after a while."

Jacob glared, "And you got that idea from where?"

"Well…you have Marcus," Edward hedged, "You don't need much else…"

"Marcus?" Jacob spluttered, "You think that Marcus will take your place if you leave? You're insane."

It was Edward's turn to look confused and Jacob glared, jumping of the bed to pace the floor instead, "Marcus is…my sex. We have fun but I know he's not my mate or anything. I don't have a clue who my mate is; Mum say's I'll be like my dad and have to kiss them to know for sure, so I know for a fact that it's not Marcus. No ones going to replace you Edward. You're the only one I can actually stand to be around with for more than an hour at a time."

Edward's eyes shot to the form of the agitated vampire in front of him, reeling over the information that Jacob would have to kiss him to realize they were mates. He never knew that! No one had told him this little bit of information! He had just thought that Jacob didn't see him as a mate, that he was too clouded over with Marcus that he hadn't understood the longing, the urges, to take Edward and never let him go just like he, himself, had felt for Jacob since the first time they had came into true contact with one another.

"Edward?" Jacob's voice broke through his thoughts and Edward blinked to come into focus with Jacob who was looking at him in concern, "Are you ok-" he was cut of as Edward moved as fast as he could, over to Jacob, stopping a mere millimeter away from Jacob's face, their noses touching, their unnecessary breath mingling, "Edward?" Jacob whispered in confusion. He didn't know what was going on and he wasn't given any time to back away as Edward's lips met his own.

Jacob's first feeling was absolute panic. His best friend, Edward Cullen, was kissing him; kissing him in a very hot way. Edward's body was pressed against his own as Jacob stood frozen to the spot by the sudden attack. It was then, that moment after he'd calmed slightly, that the feelings spread. Warmth, safety, protection, possessiveness, love, wildness, excitement...pure animal lust took over him, consumed him and drove him wild. He didn't control his next movements, he didn't even think when his arms wrapped around Edward's back or when his hands started clawing and pulling the smaller vampire closer, drinking his new addiction in.

Edward, on the other hand, felt the emotions and the urges that had haunted him for the last two years explode within him. He was desperate, he needed, to feel Jacob in every way, in every single way possible and he took advantage of every single bit of Jacob's skin. His arms wrapped around Jacob's head, gripping at his hair, pulling, tugging him tighter into him.

Very suddenly, almost harshly, Jacob pulled away, stumbling back; eyes wide and panting though there was no need. His hands fount the edge of Edward's large desk and he gripped it hard enough for the cracking of high polished wood to be heard. They stared at each other. Jacob panting, scared looking and confused while Edward looked resigned, guilty and uncomfortable in his own skin as he too backed up only to sink onto the bed as the back of his knees hit the mattress.

"What…" Jacob started, not sure what to make of anything.

Edward looked at him, pleading with his eyes for Jacob to understand, understand and embrace, "Think Jake."

Jacob shivered at the sound of Edward's voice. It had never sounded so smooth, so silky and irresistible than it did just then. He wanted Edward to keep talking forever…

"Edward…" Jacob breathed, unsure why he had just started thinking like that, why Edward was so tempting all of a sudden.

"Think Jake, about what we were just talking about," Edward murmured.

Jacob tried to get his head sorted, ignoring the fact that he wanted to pound Edward into the mattress without stopping, he tried to remember back to before the kissing.

"Mates…" He breathed, his eyes widening impossibly wide as he stared at his friend…his mate?

Edward smiled sadly and nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"You…knew?"

"Since I first touched you, the day after I came here," Edward admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jacob whispered as if afraid for the answer.

Edward shrugged uncomfortably, "You were always with someone else or…wanting someone else. I knew you didn't love me and I didn't want to force you into it."

Jacob nodded, "You're my mate. My mate! You should off told me!"

"Maybe, everyone else guessed I think."

"Other people know?" Jacob frowned feeling slightly disconnected.

"Yeah, almost everyone I think. The reason Marcus doesn't like me."

Jacob's eyes widened, "He does hate you! I thought it was because you tried to deny yourself before you came here! Why didn't he tell me?!"

"Because he wants you to himself," Edward shrugged, "No one else told you because it's not their place though I think your mum was dropping hints quite obviously sometimes…"

"She told me that you were a good boy that I'd be lucky to settle down with you…"

"A hint, thought not exactly true," Edward shrugged, bowing his head to pick at a thread on his duvet.

A silence fell between them. Both totally lost until Jacob's face fell into a frown, "Why now? Why are you telling me now when you were talking about your…Bella, just before?"

"She's not mine and…I wanted you to have to choice. You can either tell me to go and I'll stay out of your way and you can stay with Marcus or whoever, or I'll stay; but I can't promise to stay away from you. You're too addictive." Edward's face was a blank mask, not portraying his emotions.

Jacob stared as if Edward had gone insane; "You're my mate Edward and I already love you. I want to be with you. I've never felt half the things I did before and I want to feel them again."

Edward's head snapped up in complete shock. That, he had not suspected. "You…you want to be with me?"

Jacob didn't answer, instead allowed his instincts to take over and he moved across the room towards his nervous looking mate, pulling him into a rather brutal, claiming kiss; pulling away before they got too carried away and resting his forehead on Edward's. "More than anyone," he admitted.

They didn't have sex despite the craving both felt for each other. They resisted the urges in favor of talking. They talked for hours, stared at each other for hours and held each other for hours. Jacob couldn't seem to keep his hands of Edward; the smooth skin, the shivers his touch produced, was addictive and something he didn't think he'd be able to stop any time soon. Edward, having been denied being able to touch his mate for so long, took full advantage on finally being allowed to touch. Hands smoothed over taught stomach muscles, fingers circles bulky arms and noses nuzzled into necks and hair.

"So what do we do now?" Edward asked curiously when he noticed the sun was rising outside his window. They had been confined to his room now for over seven hours and he knew someone would come barging in soon enough with something for one of them to do.

Jacob, realizing this too, tightened his arm around Edward's shoulder, pulling him tighter against him, "Since people apparently already know about the fact you're my mate they shouldn't be too surprised though you might want to stay away from Marcus for a while," Jacob commented with a thought.

"I avoid him anyway," Edward shrugged.

Jacob grinned and placed a kiss to Edward's hair fondly, "Good."

"Do we just…be a couple now?"

Jacob frowned, he had no idea what they were supposed to do, "We can start slow if you need, you know, ease into it?"

Edward raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't sound like you."

"Yeah well, usually all I want is a few quick shags. I don't want that from you. I want everything."

Edward would have blushed if he could; he understood now how Jacob seemed to be able to get anyone he wished after a few short minutes. The man was so irresistibly charming he just wanted to submit if only to please the God next to him.

Instead of answering Edward took the initiative and rolled on top of his muscular boyfriend, letting their noses brush, "Maybe I don't want to take it slow. Maybe I want you to take me here, now, before you change your mind?"

Jacob smirked, his hands sliding into the back pockets of Edward's jeans, "How could I change my mind when I have the chance of having you, every single day, in my bed?"

Edward grinned and dipped his head, kissing Jacob teasingly as his hands roamed over Jacob's chest, "So are you my boyfriend now?" he asked, between pants and kisses.

Jacob growled lowly and flipped them so he was on top of Edward, his powerful frame boxing him in, "Yes. You are mine now. All mine," Jacob hissed, his tongue licking a strip up Edward's neck, "Don't forget it."

Just as Edward let out a little whimper of agreement a knock came at the door and Heidi's voice called through, "Edward hunnie? Is Jake in there?"

"Mmhmm," Jacob mumbled through Edward's lips, continuing to kiss the man underneath him and ignoring the gasp that his mother made as soon as she spotted them.

"Jacob Black! What are you doing?!" She yelped, coming to stand at the side of the bed with her hands on her hips, staring down at the pair as her son released Edward's lips and turned to look at her with a slight glazed look.

"He's mine," he grinned wolfishly, stroking Edward's cheek as he sat up, straddling Edward's hips as he gazed down at his smaller, slightly ruffled looking, mate.

"Yours…" Heidi frowned before her eyes widened, "You've figured it out!" she yelped before pouncing on her son, hugging him tightly and kissing him hard.

"Mum!" Jacob said in protest, "Get of me!"

Heidi merely beamed, pulling back before she gave the same treatment to Edward only, at this, Jacob let out a low growl of protectiveness without meaning too. He didn't want _anyone_ kissing or even touching his mate other than him.

On hearing the growl his mother turned to him a smug smile and her hands on her tiny hips, "Don't you growl at me Jacob Black. I don't care if you've only just found out! I am your mother."

Jacob looked suitably abashed and Heidi just smirked widely at that. All dominant vampires, after finding their mates, had a period where they hated anyone other than them even talking to their mate. Guessing Jacob would be like his father in this aspect Heidi did not envy anyone who even looked at Edward in the wrong way. Felix, after they had first got together, had picked fights with many and made sure they knew who she belonged too. The whole thing had turned her on terribly and had ended up in very hot sex giving her no room to complain.

"Come on you two, Dinner will be here in a few minutes and we have a celebration," she beamed at the pair of them, pinching Jacob's cheek, "I'm so happy for you both."

After a short argument in which Jacob didn't want to get up and Heidi insisted the pair of them had to eat, they found Heidi leading the pair of them to the Hall, their hands joined between them and Jacob glaring at his mothers back without fail.

As soon as Heidi led the way into the hall eyes were on them and as soon as Jacob saw people eyeing Edward, who had the appearance of someone who'd just been fucked into a mattress, he let out a low, warning growl earning the pair of them even more attention.

"Jake?" Felix frowned as his son's rather feral look registered.

"Don't worry," Heidi beamed, slipping into the seat next to her husband, "He's finally realized Edward's his mate."

Everyone turned in shock to the new couple, Jacob having sunk onto his seat next to Heidi and, instead of letting Edward go to his own one, had pulled the smaller vampire onto his knee. The new attention they'd gotten earned another warning growl from Jacob who glared daggers at anyone who didn't get the message quick enough and continued to stare.

"Finally," Felix muttered, relaxing. He had thought something was actually pissing his son off. He took his wife's hand as the comments of congratulations started flying at the new couple and talk started back up.

"For God's sake Satiago! Stop staring at them if you don't want your head ripped off!" Heidi snapped at Jacob's old lover who was staring enviously at the pair, Jacob's staring at him challengingly, waiting for him to make the first move.

Satiago muttered something but bowed his head anyway just as the doors opened and Marcus, Aro and Caius all entered followed by thirty or so humans all looking awe struck at the place and people they'd happened across.

Everyone watched as the three took their seats at the head of the table while the humans all stood around nervously, wondering what was going on. None of them noticed the doors being bolted shut or the fact the people seated around the table were eyeing them hungrily.

"What's happened?" Caius frowned, looking around the buzzing table curiously. Usually the vampires would be silent, waiting for them to begin.

"Jacob's finally taken Edward as his mate," Felix hummed, his attention on the humans.

All three leaders eyes snapped over to Jacob's chair where they found Edward sitting happily on Jacob's knee, Edward's eyes were far away, not registering what was going on. Jacob's on the other hand were sharp and black, indicating his hunger and power to all. The growl he let out told the three they'd had eyes on Edward longer than he thought right and Aro and Caius quickly grinned and looked away, "Then a congratulations are in order my boys," Aro beamed, not looking at the new couple as is customary.

"Thanks," Edward nodded, having been nudged by Heidi to answer. Jacob on the other hand had locked eyes with Marcus who was staring at him expressionlessly.

The growl Jacob let out was low, but sounded sharper than the others, more threatening.

"Marcus, look away for Christ's sake before we have a fight before dinner," Caius exclaimed, "He does not need this just now."

Marcus too let out a growl of annoyance but turned his gaze all the same. Jacob was supposed to be his and now fucking Edward had come out the fucking closet so to speak, convenient.

"Let's just…eat," Aro suggested, before Jacob could press more or Marcus snapped and, without further encouragement, the meal began. Screams of their terrified dinner celebrating Edward and Jacob's uniting.

* * *

A/N: Whoever takes the time to send reviews such as 'Gay Freak. You WILL BURN IN HELL. DIE.' shouldn't waste their time. The review will be deleted and i'll happily ignore your less than threatening words (: how about, istead of wasting both our time, you just don't read my SLASH fict and go find some het? Good Luck XD

To the people who send me such amazing reviews i don't deserve you and i'm really glad you're enjoying this (: the next chapter may take a while though seeing as i'm currently snowed in with a mountain of revision and people demanding attention coming at me but i'll try my best to get it up by next Sunday...

Pocketx


	4. The English Way

A/N: The Poll will be closed this coming Sunday!! If you want a say in who is the Top and Bottom of Edward and Jacob's relationship i suggest you nip onto my page and vote (: thank you.

_

* * *

_

_I will never give up on you for  
All the times you've stayed and protected me  
Tried and make me better  
So now I'll try to let you know that  
This is the English way to make us all fit back together_

Fightstar – The English Way

**Chapter Three**

"What the fuck are you thinking Jake?!" Marcus snapped at Jacob as soon as the doors had swung shut to his rooms enclosing the pair of them together. He had promptly ambushed Jacob as soon as he realized that Edward was working after their impromptu celebration dinner and Jacob had some free time alone. He had dragged him, ignoring all protests, along the corridors and towards the familiar room they had shared on so many occasions.

"What are you on about Marcus?" Jacob sighed, not bothering to sit down or make himself comfortable choosing instead to hover by the door. He was intending to make this conversation go as quickly as possible so he could get back to Edward and away from the fuming vampire staring at him.

"You leave me, not twelve hours ago, in a huff, and I'm fully expecting you to come crawling back when night falls like always!" Marcus snarled, "Now you have your god-damned mate!"

Jacob glared at the tone, "You should off told me! You should off told me from the start that Edward was my mate! Apparently everyone knew and you could of told me before _we_ ever started!"

"He doesn't deserve you! What has he done to deserve you?!" Marcus hissed, "He denied his venom, denied our life and lived like a common human! He doesn't deserve you."

"He deserves more than I can give him," Jacob growled, holding his temper in, "He is mine as much as I'm his. Go find someone who wants to be fucked around by you Marcus because you're not getting me anymore, I'm done."

Marcus' growl vibrated through his spine as the back of his hand smashed into Jacob face sending the younger vampire flying sideways into the wall adjacent to them only to jump straight back up in a crouch, teeth bared and ready to attack, "I am your superior, you would do well to remember it." Marcus was seething, looking ready to kill.

Jacob had seen Marcus mad before. Mad when he didn't turn up on time or when they had one of their many ridiculous arguments which resulted in them breaking up. But this, the raging man in front of him, was nothing like those. He looked ready to kill which, he mused, he could do without breaking a sweat. The man had centuries over him and could easily bring him to an end. Unfortunately, he was also his leader; one of the three whom he, and ever other vampire, owed there very lives too. If not for the Volturi their kind would off died out, hunted till none were left. Due to this unfortunate situation of his superior wanting to rip his head off for being rude and, in simple terms, dumping him, Jacob dropped his defensive stance, straightening slightly and basically showing he would not attack; he needed Marcus to see he was submitting to him and that he wasn't challenging so, quickly, he got into what vampires considered a submissive stance, baring ones neck to another.

After a long moment of tense silence Marcus let out one last low growl before turning away from the younger vampire, "You will learn respect Jacob or I'll teach you it. You've gotten to cocky lately. Do not think because I respect your mother and father I will be giving you special treatment. You disrespect me, you disrespect the Volturi and I'll make sure you get treated as anyone else would."

Jacob closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself and stop himself from snapping something back, before nodding, "Since you are no longer treating me like you've fucked me more times than I can count, I'll treat you the same."

Marcus' eyes narrowed, waiting for Jacob to say something else but it didn't come, "You made it this way, not me."

Jacob looked him straight in the eye at that, ready to take the consequences, "If we're done here, I'll see you tomorrow Marcus," his tone formal and distant.

Marcus just nodded in reply and watched with a blank expression as his once lover walked out of his door for, which seemed to be, the last time.

The door slammed shut and Marcus let a scowl fall onto his face. He needed to kill something…

______________

Edward didn't know what to do. He'd been away from Jacob for a good four hours thanks to his training and he knew that Jacob was settling things with Marcus but he couldn't get his thoughts to stop revolving around his newly claimed mate. He was panicking about the fact he had no experience with anyone apart from Bella while Jacob, as everyone around here knew fine well, had plenty of experience in every area possible. He knew he was going to make a prat out of himself and he didn't know what Jacob would do. Everything was messed up and he had no one he could talk to about his worries as he would usually off talked to Jacob about them and Jacob would either laugh them off or fix it but he couldn't go to him about this, it would be too mortifying.

He'd finished training not ten minutes ago and was very slowly making his way to his rooms where he had already guessed Jacob himself would be waiting for him, no doubt wanting to consummate their relationship and these thoughts were making Edward twitch nervously. He so wasn't prepared for this…

He pushed the door open to his room, sliding in as his eyes moved onto the bed where Jacob was, as expected, lounging on his back, hands behind his head, waiting for him like he had done so many times prior.

He didn't move into the room, nor did he speak, he just stared at the picture Jacob made while expertly avoiding all eye contact.

"He hates me," Jacob said after a long, pregnant pause, "He wouldn't even let me…I dunno."

Edward knew he was talking about Marcus, could see the conversation going round and round in Jacob's brain. Though Jacob had bitched and moaned about Marcus' ways, about how he would use him, treat him like shit and, overall, be a crap boyfriend but, in their good times, when they got along and both were content, they really were a good couple. They were beautiful together, ferocious and passionate. Some times Jacob thought he could of grown to love the older vampire and happily stopped chasing all others but then were the times he wanted to rip the mans throat out because he was being a bastard. Overall the bad memories only slightly outweighed the happy ones as, if Jacob was being completely honest with himself, the sex was always good.

"He doesn't hate you," he said back finally, he was still leaning against the door, watching as Jacob sat up, crossing his legs so he could look Edward in the eye, "He just hates the idea of you with someone else."

Shrugging Jacob didn't say another word on the subject, focusing his whole attention on his tense boyfriend, "What's wrong?"

Edward shook his head, "Nothing, I'm fine."

Another tense silence met that statement as Jacob raised an eyebrow, "You're fine?"

Nodding Edward took a step from the door, gazing around for something, anything, to do, "Perfect. I was just going to…take a shower. You know, training…" he hardly had time to blink before Jacob had him slammed against the door, boxing him in and holding him tight as he lowered his mouth, lips hovering over each other's as their breath mingled.

"Don't make me read your mind," Jacob murmured, his lips brushing Edward's as he did so.

Edward threw a glare at that comment, "You swore you wouldn't steal my gift unless I gave you permission. Don't even think about it."

Jacob frowned and took a small step away, "Then tell me what's wrong."

Edward didn't want to tell him he was scared, didn't want to admit that he was being such a girl about his virginity. He had been saving it for his mate, he had now found his mate so, therefore, he should be more than ready to let Jacob take him but he wasn't. He had fantasized about sex with Jacob, had played out every little detail as he jerked his cock into an orgasm worthy of screams, but now he could really have it meant actually taking part. Was he supposed to be the giver or the taker? Was he supposed to prepare himself? What if Jacob didn't prepare him properly? What if…what if….what if…. The list went on forever and had his head spinning within seconds as all these things he'd never thought to ask anybody came rushing at him.

"Edward?" Jacob said uncertainly, bringing a hand up to tilt Edward's chin so he could see into his eyes, "Talk."

Edward wanted too, God did he want too. This was Jacob; he knew absolutely everything about him, he was his mate for Christ's sake! Jacob had always respected him for keeping his virginity firmly intact and he knew that, rationally, Jacob would never laugh at his pressing questions but he wasn't thinking rationally, he was thinking like some crazy person who can't string two words together. So, instead of trying to transfer his thoughts into something Jacob could make use of, he pushed himself forward and kissed Jacob firmly. Maybe he could just…think of a plan as he went along?

Now, Edward may not have had much experience with kissing, or anything else sexual, but he could tell Jacob was a fantastic kisser. He knew just when to open his mouth, knew what to lick, flick and twirl to get Edward to let out involuntary moans, whimpers and hums of pleasure. He and Bella, his only other sexual experience, had never kissed quite like Jacob kissed him. Bella had been soft, breakable and he'd been forced to stay in control so he didn't accidently squeeze her bones into dust or snap her neck. Jacob, however, was all hard muscle, ferocious and addicting. He didn't hold back while kissing so, after loosing himself for only a moment, Jacob had him backed up against the wall again and had his hands _all_ over him.

It was as if he younger vampire had no qualms or shame. He eagerly allowed himself access to every inch of Edward's body, running cold hands through Edward's hair, down his back, around his hips and onto his arse. He didn't break the kiss as he very slowly started backing up, waiting for the backs of his knees to hit the edge of the bed before he fell backwards, arms encircling Edward to make sure they stayed connected during the transition.

Edward was lost; he didn't know what to do. He found himself on his made up bed, straddling Jacob's taught thighs while his hands gripped Jacob's hair tightly, lips moving seamlessly with the younger vampire's more experience's ones. He could feel Jacob's hands on his thighs and that alone made him want to start hyperventilating. They had done this, had done the make out part before, had spent most of the night doing just this, but it still felt weird that Jacob, his best friend, his secret desire, his forbidden mate, was touching him in more than a friendly way. He liked it, it felt better than he'd ever imagined, he'd just never thought it would feel so strange to have Jacob touch him so intimately.

"You're so hot," Jacob whispered, his lips had left Edward's and had found there way up to Edward's ear which was now under attack, Edward giving it no mercy as he drove wild moans from the body on top of him, "So fucking hot…" his hands slipped up and under Edward's shirt, feeling that muscled torso for the first time and grunting when all he found there was lithe muscle.

"Shush," Edward whimpered back, getting forced to sit up by the demanding youth underneath him if only to have his shirt ripped open in a patience shortage and it thrown to the side leaving his milky white skin in plain view of the horny vampire.

"No," Jacob smirked, flipping them over with vampire speed so Edward was now sprawled on the bed underneath him, "You are hot, everything about you just screams sex..." he pulled his own t-shirt off without fanfare, throwing it to the side before diving back down to Edward who lay panting on the mattress.

Jacob's lips made their way from Edward's lips to his jaw, from his jaw to his neck where he spent some time constructing a rather large, and obvious, hickey, making sure everyone who dared even look at Edward knew he was claimed. After soothing over the love bite with laps from his tongue, Jacob continued south pausing to give Edward's nipples some attention.

Edward was in heaven, he knew he was, he knew this was everything he'd ever dreamed of. Jacob's tongue was sending shivers across his skin, pulling invisible goose bumps from him and the gentle nips from sharp, jagged teeth were driving him crazy, forcing whimpers and moans from his throat without permission and he almost, almost, lost all semblance of thought when both tongue and teeth found his pebbled nipples. Maybe there was nothing to be scared off? Jacob would take care of him. And so what if his first time wasn't perfect? No one's was. He remembered in the back of his mind the stories his siblings had told him about their first times, the pain, the embarrassment, the cluelessness, but none of them had had their first time with their mate. They had had it with careless humans or brutal vampires. They hadn't saved theirs up for their true love or pictured it so clearly in their heads they knew exactly what they wanted; they had just thrown it away as if it didn't matter. At least, Edward consoled himself, he had made it to waiting for his mate, at least he had his loving mate to pop that oh so important cherry and start his sexual career of even if it wasn't perfect. Even if he didn't know all the answers too all his questions, even if he could hear, from his place on the bed, other vampires walking around, laughing and talking to themselves around the palace, even if his mate didn't truly love him yet…

Jacob's lips were teasing the trail of hair leading down from Edward's belly button, his experienced fingers already working on the fly of Edward's jeans, when Edward let out a sharp breath and hands pushed on his shoulders as Edward, who had, not thirty seconds before, been more than up for what Jacob was offering, "Stop," Edward yelped, scrambling of the bed and backing himself into the corner of the room leaving his confused, half naked, mate looking at him in alarm on the bed.

"Edward what…?" Jacob trailed off, not knowing what he did wrong, as his eyes took in Edward's panicky expression.

Shaking his head Edward buried his head in his hands, taking in deep breaths to calm himself before he peeked through his fingers at Jacob again, "I'm sorry, I just…I can't do this."

Frowning, Jacob pulled pushed up so he was kneeling on the bed, "Can't do what?"

Edward waved a hand at the bed, "That, this…I'm just…" he took a deep breath, "I'm not ready."

Jacob's eyes widened, he had completely forgotten that this was Edward's first time doing…anything. He internally started berating himself for being such an inconsiderate mate; this was not a good start to their mated life. "Shit Edward, I'm sorry, I completely forgot you were new to all this," Jacob said, trying to sooth his obviously anxious mate, "I just got to wrapped up in everything…you're so hot…I just…can't think around you…"

Edward nodded, bowing his head so he didn't have to look at that pleadingly apologetic look in Jacob's features, "It's fine, I should if said something."

Jacob shook his head, rising from the bed and taking a hesitant step towards Edward, "No, I'll do better, I promise, I said I could take it slow and I meant it. We'll do this at your pace okay? No pressure."

Edward nodded again. He remembered that conversation; he had joked that maybe he didn't want to take things slow…no wonder Jacob got the wrong idea, "I'm sorry."

Jacob came to a stop a foot or so away from Edward's tense body, "Don't apologize for nothing. Your first time should be special, you know I've admired you for not throwing your virginity away, and I promise not to do anything until you are absolutely ready, you chose what we do, when we do and how we do okay?"

Edward glanced up through his fringe, looking Jacob's worried eyes straight on, "Thank you."

Jacob smiled faintly though Edward could still see the worry in those eyes, "Anything."

They stood like that for a long moment, silent and slightly awkward. Jacob taking in the innocent, vulnerable man he had standing before him with no shirt, unbuttoned jeans and hair falling into his eyes. He looked so unbelievably cute that he couldn't help but fight a grin; this was his mate. Before he could voice that little tit bit, Edward himself had moved forward, folding Jacob in a tentative hug which Jacob took full advantage off, wrapping his arms around the smaller vampire tightly and burying his nose in Edward's fluffy hair too take in that irresistible scent. When he felt Edward slowly pull back he dropped his arms immediately, looking into Edward's eyes for an idea of what he should do next.

Edward knew Jacob was waiting for him to act, waiting for a signal from him, so he quickly diverted his gaze to the window, eyeing the gray sky before turning back to Jacob with a hesitant smile, "You want to go on a walk with me?"

Jacob knew that Edward was just trying to go back to normal, pretend like the previous half hour didn't happen, and he was happy to play along, "Course, you want to go now?"

"Err…" Edward gazed down at himself, "Let me jump in the shower first?"

"Sure, I'll go tell mum so she doesn't freak when she can't find us, and meet you at the front in ten minutes?"

________________

The city wasn't too busy, it never was outside tourist season, so Edward and Jacob made their way through the little cobbled streets together, talking about nonsense and generally ignoring all subjects categorized as 'serious'. Volturi was a beautiful place and privet enough that it made both feel at home easily. This was their territory and there was nothing to harm them within the walls of the city.

When they reached the lookout point, the highest bit of the city walls, an hour or so into their slow meander they both quickly settled themselves onto the wall side by side, gazing out over the vast planes of Italy contentedly. It was then that Edward decided to bring up something he knew would most likely end in an argument.

"I was thinking I should leave in a few days," he said suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen across them comfortably, fiddling nervously with the fingers of Jacob's right hand.

Jacob's head snapped to look at him, "Excuse me?"

"Leaving, you know? Forks? Bella's funeral?" Edward said uncomfortably, Jacob wasn't going to like this…

Jacob frowned, "You're actually going?!"

"Of course, just because we got together doesn't mean I can just let her death happen without consequences," Edward said.

"But…I…you…you can't!"

Edward didn't look up, "I have too, I shouldn't be more than six months."

"Six months!?" Jacob breathed incredulously, "You're going to chase after some nomad for six months!?"

"You knew this…" Edward started.

"I know! I didn't think you'd actually do it though! You live here now; you can't go back to Forks…you can't just up and leave now I've just figured it all out," Jacob said desperately. He didn't know why he had a sudden panic about Edward leaving; he just couldn't fathom being stuck here without him, without his mate.

"Jake…" Edward said, making sure his voice was low and soothing, "I'm not leaving you. I'm going to pay my respects, visit my family then track Victoria. I'll phone you!"

Jacob just shook his head, "You don't even know how to track Edward; you've had no training."

Edward shifted uncomfortably, not allowing Jacob to pull his hand out of his own in protest, "I'll figure it out, it can't be that hard."

Snorting Jacob shook his head, "I don't want you to leave me for…that girl. You should forget about her."

Raising an eyebrow Edward finally look up from their twining fingers, "Bella's dead, I'm just going to pay my respects to Charlie."

"You knew Charlie for less than a year and I doubt he's going to be glad to see his dead daughter's ex boyfriend," Jacob muttered, kicking his heel against the wall as he glared out at the fields surrounding the city.

"I'm just being polite Jake," Edward murmured back softly, "Plus it gives me a chance to see my family."

"You have family here!"

Edward smiled, knowing Jacob was clutching at threads, "I know." He leant over and nuzzled his nose into Jacob's cheek, "You're my family. But Carlisle, Esme…they're….They're my parents Jake. They're like Heidi and Felix…parents."

Jacob nodded, he'd heard a lot about Edward's family, his parents and siblings, had even expressed an interest in meeting them one day, but he didn't like the idea of Edward having a family outside him, "Come back after you visit them, leave your nomad."

Sighing Edward dropped his head to Jacob shoulder, "I can't, I won't. I need to do this. I'm sorry it'll take so long and…I really don't want to leave you for so long but I have too. Please understand."

Silence fell over them and a good ten minutes passed before either spoke, "Fine," was all Jacob said but it was all Edward needed as he pressed his lips to the corner of Jacob's own.

"Thanks."

Jacob just shrugged, not looking at Edward and the older vampire knew he had upset Jacob but he didn't know how to fix it…

"Hey," he murmured softly, "Come with me."

Jacob frowned, "What?"

"Come with me," Edward repeated, the idea running through his head, "Come to Forks with me then help me track Victoria, you can track things quicker than me. We'd be done much sooner and it would give you a chance to get out of the city for a bit."

Jacob had turned to him with his eyes narrowed, wondering if Edward was teasing, "You mean that? You want me to come to Forks? Meet you family and stuff?"

Edward grinned and kissed Jacob's chin, "More than anything," his smile didn't waver as he admitted that. He hadn't been looking forward to going home alone anyway, he didn't know what his family would be like now he had changed so drastically and having Jacob, his mate, to introduce to them might help plus he really didn't want to be apart from Jacob for a few hours let alone months, "So do you want to come?"

Jacob scooped Edward into his arms, hugging him tight and letting his head bury its way into Edward's neck so his expression was hidden when he spoke, "I'd love too."

"Good," Edward beamed, wrapping his arms around Edward neck, "Now you just need to convince Heidi to let you go…"

Jacob froze, he hadn't even thought about what his mother would make of their newly made plans, "Oh shit."

Heidi sat stock still, her eyes narrowed on her son and him mate who were both shifting uncomfortably under her gaze together on the couch.

"Mum! Say something!" Jacob whined after the silence got too much for him, "It's not forever, I'll be back before you can miss me!"

Heidi just glared at that comment, "You think I won't miss you when you're going to be gone six months you big prat!?"

"So you're letting me go?" Jacob actually sounded surprised, he had been expecting he'd have to petition to Felix to get his insane wife to agree.

"You're my son! You're not supposed to leave without us into the world…anything could happen," she was on her feet now, pacing and chewing at her usually immaculate fingernails, a tell tale sign she was stressed.

"Mum? I've told you, I'm not leaving forever, just a few little months and I can look after myself! Plus I have Edward with me, nothing's going to happen."

Heidi looked apologetically at Edward, "I know but…no ones there to look after you!"

Rolling his eyes Jacob fought to keep his face in line, "Mum, I can look after myself you know? I thought that was the whole point of training me so hard?"

Before Heidi had a chance to answer Felix stalked in looking curious, "Corin said you needed me?" he glanced between his pleading son and anxious looking wife, "What's going on?"

"Your son wants to leave!" Heidi exclaimed dramatically and threw herself into the arms of her very confused husband.

"Jakes wanted to leave for years, what's changed?" he asked curiously, glancing to his son who had his hands holding up his chin as he stared at his insane parents.

"Edward's going back to Forks for a bit then he had a nomad he wants to kill; he asked me if I want to go," Jacob explained, his pleading eyes on his father to see sense.

Felix nodded and glanced down at his clutching mate, "And you don't want him to go because?"

"He's leaving us Felix! Of course I don't want him to go! He's my baby, he's my little baby. He's not supposed to go out their, all alone…"

Felix nodded and pulled her in for a hug, looking at his son and Edward, "Get lost for a few hours, we'll talk about it," he motioned to himself and Heidi who was looking hopefully at her husband as both Jacob and Edward filed out the room.

They walked in silence down the corridor, Edward's hand clutching onto Jacob's, as they listened to the beginnings of what promised to be a rather long and loud argument between parental figures, "That could of gone better." Jacob's commented dryly.

"She'll let you leave; she knows you'll do it anyway. She's just being a mum by not wanting you to go," Edward assured his boyfriend who let out a chuckle before he quickly dragged Edward into his own room.

Heidi paced in front of her son and Edward once more a couple of hours later. She was stressed, that much was obvious, but she was trying her best to stay calm under the orders of her husband who was standing not two meters behind him watching her like a hawk.

"We're discussed your little…idea," she started off, not look her son in the eye, "And as much as I want to, I cannot keep you here."

A tense silence followed as they waited for her to say something else but nothing came, "That's it? I can go?"

Heidi looked ready to protest but her husband jumped in before she could, "We can't keep you here Jake, you want to go, you can go."

Jacob grinned and jumped up, "Thanks! I thought I'd have to sneak out in the middle of the night and-"

"There are conditions Jake," Felix said sternly under his wife's pointed look, "You'll be phoning every other day, we'll be asking Demetri where you occasionally just in case and, this is for you to Edward, if it takes you too long to find this nomad, one of us will be coming to get you and you'll be dragged back here and I don't care what you say about it; Got it?"

Jacob looked like he wanted to argue but Edward squeezed his leg softly to tell him not to, his parents had a right to be worried and both, no matter how much Felix tried to hide it, were dreading saying goodbye to their son for the first time since they'd turned him. So, sighing, Jacob gave in and nodded in his acceptance to these conditions, "Right, fine."

It only took Heidi three steps before he had her son in a tight embrace, holding him tight, "I'm going to miss you!"

Jacob glanced at Edward, then at his apologetic looking father before he wrapped his arms around his mother's waist loosely, "Yeah, I'll miss you too mum but I'm not leaving for a few more days."

"I know," Heidi sighed, pulling back and gazing at her son with an unreadable expression on her pretty face. "You've grown up so much," she hummed, turning to envelope Edward in an equally tight hug. "You look after my baby Edward, and I expect to see you back in the same condition you leave in."

Edward smiled, knowing that Heidi was almost as worried about him as she was her son, "I will."

"Hmm," Heidi said while stepping back into her husbands comforting arms, "You two better go get ready for the council. We'll have to tell Aro what you're planning to do and no doubt he'll give you a few more conditions."

Nodding both Edward and Jacob left Heidi's rooms in a much happier mood than they had previously been in. They would be leaving, leaving the city for a few months to visit Edward's family and both were pretty excited; Edward to see his family and Jacob to simply get out of the cage they call a city. What they didn't think of however, were the creatures still dwelling across the forest from the Cullen's.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter isn't brilliant but it just wouldn't...write so yeah. I was going to write some really inappropriate sex into it some where but i figured since this is Edward's first time he would be jumping right into it even if it is his mate? Loosing the dreaded V is always an embarrassing situation and i guess i don't want his to be perfect since, in reality, it never is? or something sentimental like that ;) I wrote this on an emotional day; my excuse for ignoring steamy sex in favour of awkward turtle moments.

Oh! If anyones a Beta and looking for some work I'd loooove it if you took up this story...i know i make mistakes and i'd really appreciate it if someone wouldn't mind doing some grammer checking ;) PM/email me if you're interested...

Hope you liked it and I can't honestly say when i'll have the next chapter up seeing as i've not even started writing though i do have an idea about what's going to happen in it (:

Pocketx


	5. Decoy

**Warning:** Some shameless SEX at the end of this chapter but i'm pretty sure if you don't want to read it you can just skip the ending ;)

**

* * *

**

_Well, hey, hey, baby. It's never too late  
Pretty soon you won't remember a thing  
And I'll be as distant as the stars  
Reminiscing, your hearts been wasted on me_

You've never been so used as i'm using you, abusing you  
My little decoy, don't look so blue  
You should have seen right through  
I'm using you  
My little decoy  
My little decoy

_Paramore - Decoy_

**Chapter Four**

Jacob's thoughts were all over the place. He was sitting in the passenger seat of the car he and Edward had been allowed to take from the Volturi's vast garage. Jacob loved cars, loved anything mechanical, but the car he was currently steering was one of the best. It was a black, as Jacob preferred his cars, Audi R8 one of his favourite cars yet. It was a bonus having all the cars that people only dream of driving at their disposal; you see the Volturi, having masses of money, hundreds of vampires under its control and a fear of being found out by humans, invested in the best cars out there to allow their vampires to travel around in comfort rather than run everywhere therefore cutting down the risk of accidental exposure to the so called vampire hunters that still roamed around the city every so often in the hope of getting a glimpse.

They had said goodbye to everyone a few hours prior and Jacob was still reeling. His mother had dry sobbed into his shoulder for a good twenty minutes before Felix arrived and rescued his son from her, he then had to endure Aro, Caius and the rest of the guards goodbye's which consisted of lots of manly hugs, mothering women and lots of hugs. When he came to Marcus he had nodded awkwardly only getting a cool glare in return, nothing out of the ordinary if he though over the last few days, but the look of pure hatred the elder vampire had shot Edward had him all but growling before he was whisked away by his father before a fight started.

Both he and Edward had been given six months leave from their duties as a favour from Aro. If they weren't back by then he would be sending someone to come and collect them as Edward still had years left in his ten year contract and Jacob's gift was too valuable for them to be absent without for more than a short period of time. He had been told already by a firm looking Aro that if a need came up for him he would have to come back before his leave was up and Jacob had grudgingly agreed.

So, there they were, speeding along the roads of Italy towards the airport where they, and the car, would be taking the long trip to Seattle, Washington.

Edward was a mixture of excited and nervous as he bounced on the seat. He hadn't seen his family since he first left Bella, only calling every couple of months or so and he had been out of contact with everyone other than Alice for just under a year now as the Volturi, and Jacob, took up his time and thoughts. They hadn't seen his new outlook on life and they hadn't seen the changes that had happened, his appearance included, since he'd first left them all those years ago. Even he could recognise how much he changed; he was no longer so uptight, so wound up and ready to snap, he no longer felt he was a monster ready to attack at a moments notice and he wasn't ashamed to call himself a vampire. These were the things he'd learned while staying with the blood loving Volturi and he was wondering why he had never embraced his life earlier.

Human Blood was so…refreshing after years of denying and feeding on animals; it had forced him to realise that he shouldn't deny his vampire tendencies and just…flow with it. Nothing could compare to the feeling of the thick, hot blood rushing through his chilled veins and the struggling, yet oh so pleasured, human melting in his arms; the very thought could make him shiver. It had been Heidi who had taught him how to feed with mercy and not be as brutally animalistic as he once had been. She had taught him how to give the human that amazing, that explosive, consuming pleasure just before they fell into darkness that made their death seem not such a tragedy. Not many vampires would admit to having a conscious as Heidi did but it gave Edward something to relate to. He had never, and would never, agree with mindless, brutal killings, but Heidi had taught him the trick to give the doomed humans a sense that they had actually died of pleasure rather than pain which was how she apparently, and now himself, relaxed later that night. They hadn't killed mindlessly and painfully, they had killed with mercy and with a goal to make it the best experience the human would ever have.

Jacob didn't usually agree with this tactic. It was weird and slightly girly, but he managed to watch Edward do it with minimal teasing. Jacob was the opposite when it came to feeding. He had very little conscious and very little patience with humans and this showed in his eating habits. Basically, the word that came to Edward's mind when he watched Jacob eating was 'tease'. Jacob loved to play with his food, loved to hear them scream and cry out for mercy. He would even play with their emotions, causing so much pain before turning it into the pleasure only a practiced hand could give. It confused, terrified and pleasured the innocent humans all at once and Edward couldn't deny it didn't fascinate him to watch Jacob playing.

Both were similar in the sense they enjoyed it. No one at the Volturi palace, including Edward and Jacob, regretted the need to drink blood and that was the thing that set them apart from Edward's family who were one of the few covens left only to live of animal blood alone. Edward remembered that it was possible, he had survived obviously, he just…hated the feeling of being only half there. Only half of his strength could be used while living on the less potent animal blood, only half his skills, half his strengths and, in comparison, his weaknesses shown through; his temper, his moodiness, his need for silence. Due to the fact he used to practice such values such as vegetarianism he could not mock those who did such as the other vampires in the Guard liked to do, but he could no longer emphasis with them which was, in turn, why he was worried about seeing his family.

"Edward?" Jacob's voice broke through his thought as he turned to look at his beautiful mate who looked so deliciously dangerous wearing black jeans teamed with a black t-shirt that Edward unconsciously licked his lips getting a rather amused raised eyebrow from the man sitting opposite "You ready?"

Snapping out of it Edward tore his gaze away from Jacob long enough to realise that they had reached the airport and where currently parked in the underground car park where he could see two valets gazing at their car adoringly, "Course."

Shrugging of Edward's weird mood as nerves Jacob slipped out the car with a grace only known to a vampire and signalled for one of the young valet's over who, he knew, had been alerted to their arrival as the Volturi had a special connection with all airports and all members where widely known to be rich, exclusive and good for business, "Mr Black?" the slightly acne covered boy said in a strong Italian accent.

"That's me," Jacob hummed, smirking when the human blushed, "You know what to do with this?" He gestured to the car.

"Of course sir, you're having it shipped over to America, it will be on the goods flight before you and they airport in Seattle have someone ready to park it, ready for you over there," the valet stuttered out, glancing at Edward who had got out the car and was now leaning against the bonnet patiently.

"Brilliant," Jacob said, handing over the keys, "Try not and scratch it."

"I wouldn't dare sir," the valet bowed and watched as Jacob led Edward into the airport before he even turned to the magnificent car beside him with an eager face.

Edward walked beside Jacob curiously. For someone who had barely been out the Volturi walls Jacob was showing amazing confidence with his actions. He was stalking through the brightly lit airport as if he owned the place and it seemed like he knew exactly where to go too…odd.

"You're lost in your own head again," Jacob murmured, glancing across to Edward who had a small frown creasing his forehead, "What are you thinking?"

Edward glanced around before answering. The airport was busy, not as busy as it would be during the day, but still busy enough for people to jostle into each other while moving. They were lucky they got the VIP treatment or they'd be queuing for hours just to check their luggage in, "How do you know your way around here?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow, wondering why Edward would even care, "I've been training for around half a decade with the most paranoid vampires in history. I know all the layouts to all the main airports and most of the smaller ones. You know? 'Just in case'."

"They teach you airport layouts?" Edward asked, astonished. He had never been told what went on in Jacob's training, had never thought to ask, he just knew that Jacob got extra lessons in everything there about.

"Course," Jacob shrugged, eyes flashing across the humans around them critically, "I have a job. I do my job."

"And what is your job?" Edward asked curiously; he had always thought that Jacob was just well liked within the Volturi, whenever he bothered to read anyone's mind about the subject it always indicated as such and Jacob had said nothing different whenever the subject came up, "You're part of the guard aren't you?"

Jacob didn't answer at first as he stopped in front of the check in desk with a beaming woman staring directly at the pair of them almost drooling. Jacob was quick and efficient as he checked in the bags and skilfully ignored the giggling female who seemed at a loss to which one of them to gawk at, her wide eyes fluttering and cheeks flushing.

"So?" Edward prompted as they wound their way towards the boarding rooms, "What is your job? You've never told me anything about what you do when you're training."

Jacob looked slightly uncomfortable, "I was told not too, they've been keeping it a secret and I don't think I'm technically meant to know but Marcus let it slip one night so…yeah…"

"Tell me," Edward urged, grabbing Jacob's hand and pulling him to a halt, stopping them both as they stared into the other's eyes, sizing each other up.

In the end Jacob sighed and pulled Edward slightly closer, glancing around twitchily, "They want me to be one of the few who'll take over for them when they retire. They're training me for that."

"They're training you too take over the Volturi?" Edward repeated, dead panned and blank.

Jacob coughed slightly embarrassingly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah. That's why I get so much more training, and in stupid things like learning airport plans. They want me too know basically everything before they even think about letting me take a step up."

Edward stared at his mate in shock, "How...? Why…?"

"Look, I dunno, I'm just telling you what I've been told by Marcus. Aro didn't explain anything when I asked about it, just said that I should keep studying. I don't get a say in this Edward so…yeah," Jacob muttered, pulling his hand out of Edward's grasp and gesturing the other vampire to follow him, "Come on."

Edward didn't speak for a long moment, following blindly as he thought through the whole concept of Jacob, _Jacob Black_, running the Volturi and, in turn, the entire Vampire community, "Why you?" he asked suddenly as they entered the room where the rest of the people waiting patently to get on the plane where already sitting.

"Because they moulded me from the start," Jacob muttered darkly before throwing a cheeky grin at his mate, "I don't really know. They won't answer any of my questions. I just get told what to do, what to study and that's it."

Edward nodded knowing that as soon as he was back in range of the Volturi palace he'd be reading all three leaders minds to try and find out what their plans where…why were they even appointing successors when they lived forever? Were they bored? Were they planning on dying? What the hell were they thinking?!

"Stop thinking about it Edward," Jacob murmured, his lips close to Edward's ear as he wrapped his arms around him, "It probably will never happen and if it does, it'll be centuries away. No need to fret."

Edward sighed and relaxed into those strong cold arms around him. Jacob was right; No point in over thinking something that might never happen. He should, after all, be thinking about the up and coming meeting with his family which was far more pressing and was going to happen in around twenty-four hours.

Jacob and Edward were led onto the plan by a stumbling, red faced stewardess who showed them to the spaced out recliners to the back of the plane just as the Volturi had asked her before she bowed and left leaving the pair to get comfortable while the other, less important, passengers filled up the seats around them. While Edward shrugged of his jacket Jacob, in a fit of childish passion, claimed the seat by the window faster than humans could see. He wanted to see everything and he was allowed to be excited; this was his first time on a plane and he was finally away from the cage of a city he'd been trapped in since he became a vampire. Edward seemed to realise this as all he did was shoot him an amused smile before he slipped into the one next to Jacob with a sigh, "I can't believe I'm going home."

Jacob frowned at the mutter and diverted his attention away from the buttons on his seat control towards his rather broody boyfriend, "its not home…You're home is home; Volturi Not…Forks." He screwed his face up at the word.

"You know what I mean," Edward said, "I don't know what they're going to say about all of this."

"About what?" Jacob asked, adjusting his seat as he watched Edward thinking.

"Everything! They've not seen me since I was still living of animals, in love with Bella and…depressed! That's the only me they know. Then I have you…how am I supposed to explain you…"

"Err…how about 'This is Jacob'?" Jacob himself suggested.

Edward shook his head, "I've never dated a guy in my life Jake, they don't know I'm gay or…apparently gay seeing as I've got you as a mate."

Jacob smiled faintly, "They're your family; they're not going to care. They might care that you drink human blood now but they'll get over it wont they?"

Edward stared down at his twisting hands, "Maybe."

Jacob quickly leant over and placed a small, sweet kiss on Edward's temple, "They love you Ed, stop thinking and just…go with it."

Edward nodded and shyly kissed Jacob's lips, glaring at the grin that split over Jacob's face as soon as he pulled away like him kissing his boyfriend was a rare occurrence or something…bloody vampires.

The flight was long, very long, but the time passed quickly for the two vampires who spent it lazing, joking and kissing at the black of the plane while pointedly ignoring all the stares that they were receiving. Edward relaxed slightly, loosening up with Jacob's infectious laughs and teasing touches until his anxious fiddling had stopped and his eyes had lightened.

Once in Seattle and after locating both luggage and car, they were on their way out of the city, "Do you want to eat before you see your family or…?" Jacob trailed off. Truth was he could drain a couple of humans with his nervous thoughts rushing about his head but he wouldn't admit that until he was desperate.

"Err…later. I can't…turn up smelling of blood, I need to know what they think."

Jacob nodded, patting Edward's knee in support before coughing awkwardly, "You don't mind if I go eat do you? I didn't think the whole meeting the parent's thing would run me so low."

Edward nodded stiffly, "Course."

Jacob sighed gratefully and pulled into a darkened street, "I'll be back in a minute." And, with a swift kiss to Edward's cheek, he exited the car and took of running into the city to find the first suitable person to quench his thirst with before returning for the long drive down to Forks and the Cullen residence.

Rosalie Cullen wasn't a nice person, she knew that, but she was an observant one. She knew that Alice and Jasper, her siblings, were having some bumps in their relationship by the fact they would sit away from each other and how Jasper would slip his hand out of Alice's grasp whenever she tried to take his hand. She knew that Carlisle liked to avoid his problems by doing a long, unrealistic shift at the hospital and she knew Esme still thought about the baby she lost while human by the fact she still carried a black and white photo of it around with her. This was how, she and only she, managed to guess that Edward coming back was going to be a bad thing rather than something amazing like they rest of her family were trying to convey.

Instead of jumping up and down in excitement when a car could be heard approaching the house like the rest of her family, she stayed still, listening for the two sets of unneeded breathing coming from the soft purr of an engine. She could smell the new comer's scent before the other's had even thought to search for one and her heart was already prepared for her brand new, and completely different, brother to walk through the door.

She watched from the sidelines as Esme swung open the door, fly out and dive into Edward's arm, and watched as Carlisle laughed cheerily at his wife's eagerness.

"Edward," Esme cooed into her oldest son's hair, her arms squeezing the remaining life out of him, "You're back."

"Yeah," Edward murmured, burying his face into his mother's hair for the first time in years, breathing in the scent of her, of his family, "I've missed you."

"Aww hunnie! I've missed you more!" Esme sobbed, pulling back from her son and examining him only to gasp in complete shock. Gone was the slightly lanky, lightly muscled gold eyed Edward and in came the grown up, dangerous looking, red eyed version, "Edward!"

It was then that everyone, who had gathered at the front door to welcome their returning brother, caught sight of the tall dark stranger leaning against the slick car Edward had rolled up in, the stranger who looked even more dangerous than their son.

Edward glanced back too, smiling faintly at Jacob who was watching _him _with a concerned expression, "Err, this is Jacob; he's-"

"Your mate," Rosalie stated surprising everyone as she walked forward and hugged her brother in greeting, "I'm glad you're back," she turned to Jacob with a small smile, "It's nice to meet you."

Jacob nodded, his red eyes flashing with something unknown to the blonde woman but she didn't comment, and neither did he, "Likewise."

It was then that the rush started. Greetings were given, hugs where dished out and introductions were made and that was only as Edward and Jacob were both being ushered into the Cullen household and sat on the couch with everyone gathered around them taking in everything. Edward was quickly quizzed on his new life, how he met Jacob and generally how he was. Jacob was asked about his life, job and all the stuff parents usually want to know about their kid's new, demonic, but totally gorgeous, partner.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you Jacob," Esme beamed at the newcomer after hearing the story of how he and Edward got together.

Jacob nodded, Edward did have a lovely mother; a lot like his own but not as crazy, "You too."

"But dude! What happened to you're eyes!?" Emmett, Edward's largest and youngest brother asked, gazing at his brother's shiny red eyes with a little apprehension.

"You can't stay vegetarian when you're living with the Volturi Em, It's impossible," Edward admitted, glancing at his father figure, Carlisle, in hope. He didn't want Carlisle to shun him because he hadn't followed his way of life. He was still his father and he hoped Carlisle would accept he just wasn't as strong as he was. He found Carlisle sitting in an armchair and met his eyes nervously only to get a smile in return. That smile told him everything he needed to know, he didn't even have to listen to the accepting thoughts Carlisle was projecting to know that Carlisle still saw him as his son and him drinking from humans wasn't going to change that fact.

"You drink humans now?" Esme's tone wasn't of soft as it had once been but her eyes gave away nothing.

Edward looked his mother in the eye for a long pause, reading her thoughts which gave away her true feelings to the entire thing, before answering, "Yeah, I do."

Esme nodded and jumped up with a falsely cheery smile plastered on her sculptured face, "Well, now you're back home we can easily change that can't we? Nothing to worry about."

Both Jacob and Edward tensed at that. Neither had any desire to become a vegetarian, they needed blood to be at their strongest and they needed, every single second, to be the strongest. Like Aro had told them before they left; they were representing the Volturi Guard and must not, under any circumstances, show weakness.

"Mum…" Edward started uncertainly fully aware that Carlisle and each of his siblings were watching his every move, "I can't go back to being a vegetarian."

"Of course you can," Esme hummed, "It won't be easy but you always did have such a strong will for things; I'm sure you'll find it a doddle."

"No, mum, this isn't a matter of whether I can become one, this is a matter of I don't want too. I'm happy, happier than I've been in a long time, human blood included. I was fed up denying that urge, fed up with denying who and what I was. Please understand…" Edward said in a quiet tone.

"If you're going to live hear you can't drink human blood, it'll attract too much attention," Esme countered, knowing her son would see sense soon even if Jacob, who was looking rather put off by the whole conversation, didn't.

"Live?" Edward frowned, leaning back, "I'm not staying Esme. I'm just here on a visit."

"Don't be silly, you've been gone for years already. Time you came home."

"I live at Volturi, with Jacob," Edward said with a firm voice, knowing that this would probably be brushed off anyway; he was right.

"Edward, shush now. You live with your family, now why don't you show Jacob up to your room?" Esme asked, beaming while rising from her seat effectively ending the conversation.

Edward sighed but nodded anyway, he knew she'd have to accept the truth someday, while taking Jacob's hand in his own only then realising how stiff his mate was and he looked curiously at the other vampire too see him staring into space with a small frown on his face, "Jake?" he prodded only to watch Jacob close his eyes tightly before opening them.

The gasp from Jasper caused Edward to turn and stare at his startled brother only to have everything fall into place. Jasper had obviously been trying to calm all the hyped up emotions running rampant in the room with his gift; the gift of controlling emotions. Jacob, who could feel most gifts when used on, or around, him anyway, had freaked out and promptly taken Jaspers gift of him; kind of like a toddle with a toy not meant for them.

Rolling his eyes Edward turned back to Jacob with a playful glare, "Give him it back. He's not doing any harm."

Jacob pouted, "I like this one; it's a bit like Santi's."

Shaking his head Edward glanced at Jasper who was looking wide eyed and gobsmacked, "What the hell?!" his blonde brother gaped like a fish as he stared between the pair.

"Jacob can take people's gift from them and use them for his own," Edward explained, shooting Jacob a look, "And then he gives them back!"

Jacob smiled innocently and screwed his eyes up once more; Jaspers sigh of relief was all that told Edward that Jacob had done what he was told but it was good enough as he was promptly wrapped up in the younger vampire's bulky arms and pulled tight against a firm, bulky body, "Happy?" Jacob's lips brushed against his neck as he spoke and Edward had to fight to keep in a shiver.

Before Edward could answer however Jasper interrupted, "You can take gift of people? Just like that?"

Jacob looked over and met Jasper's honey gold eyes steadily, "Yeah, not been a gift I can't take yet."

"Wow," Jasper murmured and Edward could see the rest of his siblings, as well as Carlisle, gazing at Jacob in fascination.

"How long can you keep them for?" Carlisle questioned.

"Indefinite," Jacob shrugged.

"Really?" Carlisle murmured, his interest peaked, "This is why the Volturi allowed you to stay?"

Jacob glanced at Edward only once before nodding at the blond haired vampire, "Yeah, well, my parents are there, I would have been allowed to stay regardless. My gift just gets me into the Guard."

"Who are your parents?"

"Heidi and Felix," Jacob answered, knowing the blond vampire before him had heard his parent's reputations by the slightly narrowing of his eyes.

"Ahh, yes; I haven't met them personally but I've heard of them," Carlisle nodded before putting on a strained smile and turned to Edward, "I'm sure you want to go get settled in."

Edward stared at his father for a moment longer, his eyes narrowed as he read the worried thoughts going through his head before he shook his head and nodded, paying no heed to the man whom he loved but knew absolutely nothing about Jacob nor his parents and, therefore, had no right to judge simply on rumours and whisperings, "Sure, c'mon Jake."

Jacob followed Edward in silence through the Cullen household. The light paint and spacious rooms made it pleasant to be in but, then again, it was so small he could hear everyone breathing from where he stood even Esme, who was at the other side of the house; there would be no secrets in this house.

Edward room was small but so 'Edward' Jacob loved it anyway. It was music centred, of course; a wall of CD's taking up the entire west wall while a widow took up the south one. A large leather couch faced the window and a bed stuck out into the middle of the room which Jacob instantly had inappropriate images of Edward tied too…

"You okay?" Edward murmured, as quietly as he could but he knew every single member of his family would be listening anyway.

"Course," Jacob smiled, kissing Edward's cheek before moving over to flop onto the couch, Edward following after a pause and curling himself around his larger mate.

'They don't like me do they?'

Edward smiled faintly; he knew Jacob would have a problem with everyone hearing him so he'd taken the easy way out; spoke via his thoughts, "More worried about me."

'Afraid I'm corrupting you?"

Snickering Edward buried his nose into Jacob's neck, "Something like that."

'How are we going to eat?' Jacob asked. Edward's mother had clearly said they wouldn't be able to do so around Forks without arousing suspicion.

"Seattle, and less often," Edward sighed wearily, "You fed today, you'll be okay till the weekend at least. I-"

"You will need to feed in the next couple of days if you're planning on being around humans," Jacob said out loud, looking seriously at his mate, "You're not starving yourself because you think you owe them."

Edward bowed his head, wondering when the hell Jacob learned to read him as easily as he could read thoughts, "I know."

Jacob reached over and tilted Edward chin so he could look into those slightly darker red eyes; "Then remember it."

Edward didn't answer choosing the easier option and kissing Jacob rather heatedly for their subdued mood but Jacob, as always, went with it and it wasn't long before he had Edward lying on top of him and his hands were idly mapping out Edward's oh so perfect body; Both of their minds far away from judgemental parents, gossiping siblings and all other stressful topics that had consumed them that day.

* * *

Jacob detached himself from Edward when night fell. They had spent time together in Edward's room before Edward thought it best they go join the rest of the family seeing as they were the main reason that Edward had suggested leaving Volturi in the first place. They had played computer games with Emmett and Jasper, chatted to Rosalie and Alice while avoiding all serious topics which Carlisle and Esme seemed hell bent on bringing up. Jacob had found it fascinating to see Edward back with his family and he couldn't imagine what he was like before he came to the Volturi. His Edward was nothing like the rest of his family though he did find himself warming to both Edward's brothers and Rosalie. In the case of Alice he had very little patience for. In his opinion she relied to much on her gift of sight and not enough on anything else. He was tempted to take her gift away, take it as his own and leave her stranded in the present but he didn't think Edward would agree.

He had decided that he should see his father, Billy Black, that night and by 'see' he meant peer through his old house's windows not actually let the old man see him. He was not ready to talk to his biological father nor his sisters who, apparently, had moved back in with their father. So, around half ten that night, he detached himself from Edward's delightfully possessive arms and stalked out of the house. He knew his old pack would no doubt be patrolling but he tried not to think about that. He still couldn't control the growl that ripped through his throat whenever he thought of them. He almost wanted to run into the wolves, he wanted to rip them apart, show them what it was like, but he had promised Edward to not touch a single one unless they were a threat and, seeing as he now reeked of 'Cullen' they could do nothing other that bark him back onto their side of the treaty line.

Moving out of the dense forest which took up a good portion of land around Forks he ran along the familiar land leading to his house, sticking to the shadows best he could. His house hadn't changed, not in the slightest; still the small, beaten down thing which garage was almost as big as the actual house itself. The thing he did notice however was the unbelievable stench that surrounded the entire area; wet dog, sea salt and dirt all pushed together to make an overall unpleasant smell; so bad, in fact, that Jacob stopped breathing just to give himself a rest.

He swiftly snuck to the side window, the window that looked onto the sitting room where his dad would be in his wheel chair and watching sport or some old film alone and content.

He froze the moment he spotted his father who was sitting exactly how he remembered and stared. He hadn't remembered all the details of his father's person, all his human memories save a few were a blurred mess and he hadn't bothered trying to remember more; some vampires went mad trying to remember the past. Billy Black was old, older than he remembered, with great wrinkles and droopy eyes. He reminded Jacob of one of those dogs, the ones that looked permanently sad. He found it hard to process that this was his actual father. He'd had Felix for so long, Felix was _his _father, biological or not. He didn't feel anything towards Billy Black like he thought he would. He thought his memories would come back and that the man would instantly feel like family, the feeling whenever he saw Felix, but he felt nothing. It was just a sad looking old man; nothing special and nothing for Jacob to regret losing memories off.

He stared through the window for a long time, an unreasonably long time seeing as he'd promised Edward that he'd be back within the hour as the risk of staying on the wolves side of the Treaty line got more and more dangerous the longer he stayed, but he just couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the man. He was willing himself, straining his mind and heart out to feel something for the man who had reared him from birth to 'death' but nothing came. He just watched with cold, unblinking eyes as the old man. He looked so pitiful, so ridiculously weak and fragile Jacob almost grunted in disgust. This, _this_ was his father! This was whom he got his genes from? This pathetic old man whose hands shook even lifting the TV remote from its place and whose wheezend cough made him gasp for breath. No, he couldn't believe it. His father should have been strong, the father he could remember _had _been a strong and prideful man and that man he remembered was not the man whom sat inside his old house.

Ripping himself away from the window at long last Jacob couldn't control his anger and he took no time at all in sprinting into the forest not even bothering to glance back at the pathetic excuse he used to call his life. Tearing through the forest he began to feel again, he began to tune into his surroundings, the animals rustling all around, the roar of the ocean far below and patter of rain which he couldn't remember starting. He needed to kill, show that he wasn't as weak as the man he'd left behind, the man whose blood had flowed through his veins but he couldn't. He wasn't allowed to kill humans in this land, he was forbidden and he wouldn't, couldn't, hurt Edward by breaking the treaty and therefore imposing war on his family. So, instead of heading in direction of humans he sped through the forest faster than he thought possible, faster than any animal should be able to move, in the direction of the Cullen household where he hoped, God did he hope, that Edward would know him well enough, _love _him enough to make him forget.

He could hear Edward as he approached the large glass house; he was in the kitchen listening as his mother talked told him things Jacob didn't register. He could tell the moment Edward heard him coming by the fact he jumped to his feet and shushed his mother and not a moment later Jacob had walked into the house, his pace was steady and full of power as he walked right up into Edward's face, backing him up until he had the smaller, yet older, vampire pressed against the wall.

"Jacob," Edward voice was soft, full of worry as Jacob just stared, not touching, not breathing, down at him. When Jacob didn't answer he raised a hesitant hand and very gently touched Jacob's cheek, feeling the tension of clenched teeth. "Talk," he demanded softly but Jacob just shook his head, moving one of his large hands to grip at Edward's jutting hip bone, clenching tight enough Edward knew that he had no hope of moving.

Neither paid any heed to Esme who stood gawking at them both from her place at the sink. She had never seen anything so…intense from a pair of mates. Jacob's whole being reeked of power, of control, while Edward's of worry and the need to understand. She winced when Jacob's hand gripped at her son's delicate hip hard enough to cause a low creaking in the bones; a tough feat as vampire bones were near unbreakable. She wanted to interfere, take her son away from this lethal, destructive vampire but she found herself unable to move and watched helplessly, and clueless, as her son and his mate had a conversation no one other than them would ever understand.

_______________

An hour or so earlier…

Esme had waited, waited with ill disguised impatience, for a chance to talk to Edward alone and without Jacob in hearing range. She wanted to talk to her son, shuffle some sense into his obviously tampered mind.

Edward coming back was something she had been looking forward to for a long, long time. She hated that a simple human had managed to drive Edward from being so deliriously happy to lost in such a short period of time and had been devastated when Edward set out on his own leaving the rest of the family behind but she got over it. She knew he would come back, come back and be her son again and so she had waited patiently for her boy to arrive back on the doorstep again so they could all get back to normal.

She had not expected, however, that he would have changed so drastically in the few years of absence that had seemed like a life time to her.

Gone was the brooding, lovable Edward whom fought with himself everyday to be a better person, gone was the son she remembered and the son she had comforted when no other was able and in came the dark and deadly, confident young man who stalked predatorily and who embraced his life with open arms. The Edward she remembered wouldn't even think about killing innocent humans for their blood let alone enjoy it. The Edward she had loved would never have fallen in love with the extraordinary Jacob Black instead settling for the ordinary Bella Swan; Edward wasn't even gay for Christ's sake!

No, Esme Cullen really did have to talk some sense into the son she barely recognised and when Jacob announced he would be going out for a few hours she got her chance.

She didn't approach him straight away, she allowed her other children to question their brother first. The simple questions of what his new life was like, why Jacob Black and how long he would be staying. She knew they had resisted asking in front of Jacob as, at first, all had been very uncertain of the new vampire and they wanted Edward to tell the truth, not lie because he thought he'd be reprimanded by his new lover. But the answers Edward had given to their questions were all honest and true, stating that it had been weird at first to be away from the family but, with Jacob's help, he was happier than he could ever remember.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice all seemed to understand and the five siblings quickly fell into their old routines and Esme saw the first glimpse of the son she used to know. Oh how she missed him.

Esme pulled Edward into the kitchen not long after that, knowing she should really wait for Carlisle but wanting her say first. She loved Carlisle, he was her soul mate and her life, but he didn't know a thing about knocking sense into people. He was all 'as long as you're happy, I'm happy' and Esme admired that but she wasn't happy. She wanted her boy back and she'd get him.

And so the argument started.

"He's bad for you! He's dangerous, a bad influence! I mean look at you, he's changed you to meet his liking!" Esme's voice was firm as she stared at her perfectly calm son.

"We're all dangerous Esme, we're vampires, and I changed a long time ago for myself," Edward was trying to keep some semblance of calm. They had been taught early on, by the Volturi, that vampire's who lost control of their emotions were weak and so they had it drilled into them not too. He kept calm because he knew this; he didn't want to regress back into his old ways even when away from the Volturi.

Esme looked angry, "You're killing innocent people Edward! Killing them like some mindless animal just because that…that man wants you too!"

"'That man' is my mate and I'm doing what I need to survive. I kill because I want to be myself, I want to be a vampire I can be proud of rather than one who shrinks away and tried to deny who he is. I can't pretend anymore Esme, I can't."

"He's can't be your mate! Bella, Bella Swan was your mate or have you forgotten? You loved her once Edward, you're not gay and this vampire is not you're mate," she was talking to him like he was a child needing coddling which set his hackles up a notch higher.

"Bella Swan was a girl whose blood held extraordinary power over me. My only regret is that I didn't get a chance to taste that blood. As for being gay? Before Bella I was basically asexual. Jacob is mine as I am his and that's not going to change because you will it so," Edward's voice was low and controlled yet again.

"Don't say that! Bella was a good girl; she loved you and would have made you happy! What else can you need?"

Edward snorted, "Everything. Jacob gives me everything Esme. Why can't you be happy for me?"

Silence descended over them, they could hear the nervous breathing of Edward's siblings in the other room, listening intently to their mother and long lost brother battle it out. Before Esme could reply to that all important question Edward heard the almost silent footsteps of Edward approaching and he slipped of the island where he had been sitting and waited with an anxious expression, no longer listening to his mother, with his full attention on the vampire about to fly through the door.

_______________

Jacob's lips captured Edward in a desperate plea, his hands begging for something, his body needing something that Edward didn't know how to give. He did the thing he knew how to do and let Jacob take over; take over his mouth, his mind and his body with sheer force

It was beautiful and devastating all at once. Obviously something had made Jacob need this oh so perfect distraction but what? What had made the Ice Prince himself so uncertain, so lost, that he needed comfort from the one person he loved unconditionally? Jacob was an easy going guy, he let things roll of his back with a simple shrug most of the time, so Edward couldn't even begin to guess what had made him like this…didn't know if he wanted to know…

"Jacob," he murmured against desperate lips, hoping to at least get his mate away from the prying eyes of his mother before anything other than a kiss happened.

Jacob let out a low hum, a hum that vibrated down Edward's spine, before he pulled away with a sigh and turned to gaze unblinkingly at Esme who gaped like a fish at the sheer blankness in the gaze.

"Jacob," Edward said quietly, taking the hand still gripping his hip, in his own and squeezing, "Come on."

Jacob allowed Edward to pull him by the hand away from their current places, heading towards the door silently until Esme's sharp tone cut through them both like a dagger, "Edward? I haven't finished."

Edward shook his head, not even turning to look at his mother. His mate cam first, before anyone, and just now Jacob needed him, "Not now." Without waiting for Esme to reply he pulled Jacob out the room, across the sitting room where his siblings sat in tense silence eyeing his mate's tense features with unmistakable apprehension, and up the stairs.

His bedroom door shut with a snap and it took less than a second for Jacob to snap out of his silent obedience to slam Edward against the wall and renew his attack on the smaller vampire's mouth.

This time Edward didn't hold back. He knew his family could still head, knew they would be shocked and embarrassed, but Jacob didn't care and Jacob was all that mattered. He would give Jacob what he wanted, needed, to get through whatever he was thinking willingly.

Jacob's hands were everywhere, running over his chest, his neck, his bum and they were leaving a trail of fire behind in their wake. Their mouths broke contact for a second as Jacob pulled Edward's t-shirt over the man's head, before they were back even more brutal than before. Edward followed Jacob as best he could, everything so new and intense that he knew he would be no match for Jacob at the moment but he hoped he didn't disappoint too much.

A tug on his thigh brought him out of his blur and he very quickly got the message and lifted his legs to wrap around Jacob's waist, his hands wrapping around the other vampire's neck a his lips continued to be devoured. He could feel Jacob's large, pulsing erection pressing into his jean covered arse and his own erection was squashed between a chiselled stomach and himself. It was then that Jacob started moving, rutting, humping, pushing Edward against the door, desperate for friction, desperate for something more but unable to allow himself to take Edward when he so obviously wasn't ready.

Edward was in a haze of bliss, the friction on his cock felt so much better than anything he'd had before and the hands groping his arse, his nipples and back were driving him into moans he had no control over.

"Jacob…" he moaned with no restrained as Jacob's mouth left his and bit harshly into his neck. Surprisingly the pain didn't distract from the pleasure, merely enhanced it, "Again…"

Jacob did as he was told, biting to Edward's neck, harder than the first time and earning a grunt of animalistic pleasure in return. Edward was bouncing on his own now, rubbing, grinding and pushing against him as he tried desperately to reach his climax. His little mate's moans, grunts and whimpers of pleasure were sending Jacob into a state he'd never before experienced. Never had noises, noises he'd heard so often coming from himself or others, sounded so hot, so wrought with sexual power.

In all honesty it was quick. Edward because this was his first true, sexual experience and it had overtaken him, consumed him and flooded him till he exploded; his moan muffled by the fact Jacob shoved his tongue down his throat the same moment and he didn't stop his nails from raking themselves down Jacob's muscled back in sheer pleasure. Jacob because Edward made him so hot, made him so wanton that it was almost embarrassing. He felt the moment his mate came, could smell the musky scent while his tongue sliced through Edward's mouth and it only took him a few more pushed before he was coming too, flooding his boxers and grunting out a growl as his fingers dug almost piercingly into Edward's still covered arse.

They were silent as they got their breaths back, Edward not looking at Jacob as he was slowly lowered to the ground only to rest his head against Jacob's chest, in unfounded laziness.

"I love you," Jacob murmured as his arms wrapped around Edward's floppy form.

"Love you more."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, it took a loooong time to get this chapter presentable. I want to say thank you for all the reviews this story has earned so far and that i'm srry i haven't been replying; Revisions a bitch and it's been pretty hectic but i do appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you think *Grin*


	6. Change

A/N: I sorry this has taken so long. My idiot boyfriend decided that it would be in his, and my, best interests if he crashed the car and punctured a lung and broke a few bones this month so the blame is all on him for this being so late. I can't say that i see another chapter coming anytime soon. Exams, needy boyfriends and a trip to Barcelona are on the top of my lists but i do promise that i'm not abandoning this (: Anyway, hope you all continue to enjoy this despite the fast paced-ness of this chapter and general annoyance (: Poket x

Sorry! I forgot to mention there's a new poll which i'd love it if you could take your time to do (:

_

* * *

_

_Tonight we stood up on our knees  
To fight for what we worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
Will we stand up champions tonight?_

_It was the night things changed, can you see it now?  
These waslls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never give in_

_Taylor Swift - Change_

Chapter Five

The next day was Bella's funeral. Edward had been dreading it since Alice had first told him of her imminent death and yet, he had been craving this day for years; to finally say goodbye to the girl he had once been so besotted with, finally being able to forget her was a gift to him and he felt horrible even thinking that about the girl but it was the truth. The whole family were invited, everyone in the small town was, and they all weren't looking forward to it for several reasons. Jacob would be joining Edward, if only for support, as, if he were honest, he really didn't want to go as it was extremely probable that Charlie had invited Billy Black and some of the wolves. Letting everyone know he was back wasn't something he had wanted to happen but he couldn't leave Edward alone, not in front of all those humans when he had yet to feed on anything.

"Please Edward, go and eat! It'll take less than an hour to get here and back. Just…go!" Jacob said as he sat, cross legged, on Edward's large, rarely used bed watching his boyfriend pace around the room, eyes close to black and temper frayed.

"I can't! It's too close to home! They'll know! They'll fucking know…"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Then go to Seattle! There are vampires there already; they'll never think it's you." 'They' were the wolves that would start a war if they found out one of the Cullen's was drinking human blood rather than animal which was something Edward didn't want to risk simple to quench his raging thirst.

"I don't have time! The funerals in an hour Jake! Just…get of my back," Edward muttered, his dark eyes turning to glare at Jacob.

"We're leaving straight after the funeral then. No way are you going any longer," Jacob glared right back, he really hated having to be the responsible one, "You need too at least pretend you have some control."

Edward sneered once, a sneer that, in Jacob's opinion, made him look rather yum, before the bronze haired vampire moved out of the room, slamming the door shut hard enough for it to groan.

"Jesus," Jacob sighed; it was going to be a long day.

Everyone had dressed up very smart for the funeral; nothing to flashy or over the top, just simple, smart clothes. Jacob was the only one to wear sunglasses; his eyes were a tell tale red and he was hoping wearing them would give him some sort of disguise from the wolves who would be there also. Edward didn't need sun glasses at the present as his eyes were black from hunger.

They all drove in separate cars. Jacob shoving Edward into their Audi before he could protest as he planned on kidnapping his mate as soon as he could and drive too Seattle and force feed him if needed, moody Edward was driving him up the wall.

Jacob approached the church; apparently the Swan's had a religious connection, with ill anticipation. His hands were deep in his pockets and he stayed near the back of the group of Cullen's to avoid eyes.

"Is that Edward Cullen?!" a voice whispered, "Perfect timing some may say."

"That girl pined after him for months and he has the cheek to show up now…"

"Who's the one with the sunglasses? I haven't seen him before…"

"He looks like a La Push kid, though I've never seen him before."

Whisperings washed over them as they slipped into seats near the back of the hall. He could smell the wolves, knew they could smell him but also knowing they wouldn't recognise his scent. A mixture of Heidi and Cullen…nothing they'd ever smelt before.

The ceremony was dull. Women wept, men sniffed and children fidgeted. Twice Jacob had to put a hand on Edward's thigh to still him; the man was twitching worse than ever being in an enclosed space with so much blood pumping around him.

The walk to the grave could off gone better too. First of all the group were approached by, who Jacob figured, was Bella's mother, "Edward." The woman was hanging of the arm of a younger looking man who was gazing around them with almost awe.

"Hello," Edward said quietly, "I'm…I'm really sorry…about Bella."

Renee just waved her hand, "Not your fault, you weren't driving that car were you?" the woman's red rimmed eyes met Edward's black ones, "She did love you though, so much…you were all she talked about…"

Edward looked uncomfortable, "I loved your daughter too, I'm sorry it didn't work out."

Jacob growled lowly at that, not liking the sound of Edward being in love with anyone but a swift elbow to the ribs from Edward had him glaring in the opposite direction and tuning out the rest of the conversation.

It was when Charlie appeared that things became a whole lot more awkward. The man looked broken, complete and utterly. His suit was too small and his face sallow and aged. Jacob couldn't remember the man from being human, not anything in particular anyway, but he sure as hell hoped he had looked a little less…dead.

"Cullen," he greeted Edward with a blank stare. He had never liked Edward, felt him too different for his little girl, to mature compared to the other boys who would try a quick kiss before scurrying back to their homes. Edward however was a man, a grown up in a teenagers body and that though had scared him stupid. The whole incident of chasing Bella away only to have her daughter fall through a second story window had not helped either. He was dangerous and therefore, he wanted his daughter to stay away from him. Bella had been so obsessed, so in love, with this boy though that it hadn't happened. Bella had clung to him until he could fight no more. Then, not a week after Charlie decided the boy might be good for his girl, the boy had disappeared leaving the broken, near comatose girl behind. No, it was fair to say that Charlie Swan detested Edward Cullen but, at that very moment, feet away from his daughters freshly dug grave, he couldn't care less.

"Mr Swan," Edward reckoned he would be just asking for a punch if he called him Charlie, "I'm sorry."

Charlie didn't reply, just stared blankly for a moment before he turned and walked away over to a man in an wheel chair who stood with a group of teenage boys surrounding him.

"Oh fuck," Jacob breathed and quickly pulled Edward in front of him, resting his head on his shoulder as he studied his old pack. The pack which had betrayed him and left him to die on the muddy, rain clogged earth.

Edward's eyes flickered over to the pack too. The dozen bronzed, black haired boys looked, or would off looked to a human, imposing and untouchable but to Edward, to the only person who could hear every single though that flowed from the group gathered around the open grave of Bella Swan.

He could hear the group of young wolves thoughts as clear as day, they were curious, curious to know why he was back, curious to know why they, the Cullen's, turned up to the funeral of a girl they abandoned and even more curious about who the handsome stranger wearing sunglasses was.

"They don't recognise you," Edward's words were so low only the vampires heard, "They're confused."

Jacob did a jerky nod against his mate's neck his eyes still roaming over the pack he used to belong too, his fingers tracing around Edward waist and ignoring the glare he got from Edward's mother in return. Instead, he choose to put his lips against Edward's ear and whispered, quiet enough for no one but him to hear; "I'm going to get them."

Edward's breathing stopped, his form frozen as he processed this new information, tuning out the minister who was talking before them.

He knew Jacob didn't like to think of his old pack. It was a sore spot, even after years of acceptance, the fact he could barely remember their faces and even though he found true happiness due to their attack he still would not and could not forgive them. They had been his family, they were brothers for crying out loud, and that sort of betrayal didn't leave you. They needed punishment and, Edward had no doubt that, in Jacob's dark, imaginative mind that something suitable would be picked.

The funeral passed quietly. A few off Bella's school mate's cried, Rene clung to her husband and Charlie stared blankly at the coffin baring his daughter down to the earth.

Everyone was invited back to Charlie's afterward though both Edward and Jacob knew they wouldn't go. Edward was close to breaking point in his thirst levels and Jacob needed away, away from this memory ridden hell hole for an hour or two to clear his head and slowly piece together his thoughts.

"Cullen!" A voice, sharp and gravelly called across the parking lot of the church and Jacob recognised it well as the voice of Sam Urly.

Sighing in a tired sort of fashion Edward threw Jacob a warning look before he turned to face the man who was flanked by two of his burly brothers; Jared and Paul if Edward remembered correctly both of whom were frowning at Jacob in suspicion.

"Can I help you?" Edward's tone held a biting edge which came with the hunger.

"You've changed." Sam commented, running his eyes over the vampire in disgust, "Why have you come back?"

"I don't see why that's any of your business dog."

"It's my business when you bring new vampires into the area without consulting us!" Sam growled, glaring at Jacob who hid firmly under sunglasses.

Edward shrugged but didn't answer. He could feel Jacob's hand curl around his him, bringing him slightly closer and away from the pissed of wolves. Unfortunately Paul caught this action and snorted,

"They're fucking poufs!" he sneered, "Fucking Leech is a bloody shirt lifter."

Sam and Jared both stared at the two vampires in front of them with obvious distaste but that little comment had broken Jacob's control and, after giving a squeeze to the delicate hip beneath his fingers, he stalked forward with the grace and power of a leopard stalking its pry. The wolves' eyes were on him the moment he left Edward's side, ready to shift at any time if this unknown vampire attacked, "What are you doing?" Sam snarled as the mysterious vampire moved past him and headed straight to Paul who was already shaking with the effort not to change.

Jacob didn't answer, but he chose to lean into Paul's personal space and put his lips against the now frozen werewolf's ear, "We're not the only one who likes a bit of cock," he muttered it so lightly, so innocently that Paul gave an involuntary shiver.

"Who are you?" Paul growled, trying to keep some semblance of control as the stranger's lips ghosted over his temple.

"You know me, you should remember me," Jacob hummed, kissing Paul's temple once before he turned and moved over to Sam who was frowning at the vampire now in front of him.

"We don't know you, we don't make it a habit of knowing leaches," Jared said, through he too was thinking hard, a frown marring his young face.

"I wasn't always a vampire," Jacob grunted, his eyes, still hidden behind sunglasses, watching Sam critically.

There was a pause, a long pause where the wolves tried to figure out who he was. After a few moments Jacob let out a laugh and just turned his back, telling the wolves in no specific terms he found them harmless; one should never turn their back on a known enemy after all. Jacob smirked at Edward once before nudging him into the car as he slid into the driver's seat, pulling out of the church car park without a glance at the three stunned looking wolves.

"They haven't figured it out," Edward murmured, looking out his side mirror back at the group of tanned young men.

"They will."

* * *

After getting Edward suitably fed by a few juicy humans from the city they dumped the car at the end of the Cullen's long dive way and dove into the forest together. Edward was feeling alive for the first time since he'd arrived back; he wasn't thrusting for blood, he wasn't stressed out with Esme's hateful thoughts which flooded his mind every time Jacob walked into a room and defiantly without the worries and stresses for pretending he was still the same Edward as he had been all those years ago.

They hadn't had time to joke about like they would of at the Volturi Palace since they'd left it. They ran, they tackled and they fought all the while snickering, stealing teasing kisses and groping inappropriately.

"We should get out the house more often," Jacob sighed as they finally collapsed on the soft, slightly damp grass that lay beside the rushing river that wound its way through the forest.

Edward huffed a laugh as he rolled smoothly on top of Jacob's hard frame, "I'm sorry you have to do this. You should be having fun but…they're a little less accepting that I though they would be."

Smirking Jacob lifted his hand to trace Edward sharp features, "I don't mind. You know my mum would be the same if she hadn't known you before."

"Still…" Edward grumbled, "She shouldn't be like this."

Sighing Jacob placed a kiss on Edward's temple; they had had next to no time together recently, kept busy around the house and on errands and Edward knew that Jacob was dying for something, anything, to help him relax. Edward, who had gone celibate up till them anyway, wasn't really as needy as Jacob but being close to his mate, seeing him naked and dripping from the shower, had sent shots of want throughout his body and he was craving his mates rough touch more and more and Jacob's thoughts didn't help in the slightest. He'd never realised before just how dirty minded Jacob really was, or how much sex had occupied his time back at the Volturi.

With all this in mind, Edward dipped his head and kissed his mate who wasted no time in wrapping his arms securely around the smaller vampire and kissing back forcefully, the desperate need for release overpowering his thoughts.

It wasn't long after Edward gave up control of the kiss to him much more experienced mate when he felt Jacob's hands slide down his back, dragging slightly to give just the right amount of pressure, before they slipped under waist line of his jeans to paw at his butt. Now Jacob had touched him on the arse before but it had never been skin to skin, he'd always been covered, but the feeling of Jacob kneading it with his smooth fingers made him whimper into the mouth still joined to his own; he needed something.

Jacob smoothly slipped his raised knee between Edward's legs causing his rock hard dick to be pressed against Edward thigh and he wasted no time in humping up into it, begging for friction of some sort.

"Jacob," Edward huffed, trying to get words out but his own erection was getting ground into Jacob's pelvis at such a delicious pace that he couldn't find the words, "You...need…"

Without warning Jacob had Edward on his back and was hovering above him, their bodies pressed together from chest to thigh, "What do you need Edward?" Jacob's voice had taken on the husky quality that had Edward shivering in want.

"Just…you, Jacob!" Edward moaned while arching up, trying to find some friction for his needy dick.

Chuckling Jacob trailed kisses down Edward's neck, "What do you want me to do Edward?"

Edward felt fingers inch their way under his shirt, clawing at skin just too see Edward arch wantonly up into the fingers.

"Do you want me to touch you? Wrap my hand around you and stroke you till you come? Or do you want me to suck you? Suck you into my mouth till I can swallow everything?" Jacob's whispers where driving Edward mad and it was all he could do not to come there and then. Instead, he chose to bury his hands in Jacob's hair and throw his head back in a moan; it seemed like a good idea.

"Oh god, suck…please…suck me," Edward said while panting for unnecessary breath. He couldn't remember how the roles had changed. He had been planning on giving Jacob release, he had wanted to relieve some stress but now Jacob's mouth was trailing over his hips, shirt pushed up to reveal more skin, while expert fingers worked on his fly.

"Greedy boy," Jacob grinned, nipping at the protruding hip bone, "Anyone could see us here, anyone could walk past and see you, lying there with you legs spread open, begging for me to suck your cock."

Edward would of blushed if he could, he had forgotten they were out in the open, but he was surprised to find the idea made him even hotter. The idea of someone seeing him like this, so…unlike himself yet so totally free made him tug at Jacob's hair, trying desperately to bring him up for a all consuming kiss that he needed so much.

Jacob allowed himself to be distracted from the task he'd set himself and allowed Edward to pull him up so he was once again hovering over the panting body beneath him. He was shocked, but oh so pleased, when he wasn't met by a frown of worry like he'd been expecting, but a desperate needy look which he hardly had time to consider the meaning of before he was dragged in for a rough, wet kiss.

"It turns you on doesn't it? The thought of someone watching, someone finding us here," Jacob whispered as Edward's nails clawed down his back.

"No," Edward lied, trying to gain control of himself.

Jacob smirked and his lips found Edward's ear, "Don't lie to me," he commanded before he was sliding back down Edwards fully clothed, yet rumpled, body only to harshly tug Edward's jeans and boxers down to his knees.

Edward watched with blurred eyes as Jacob examined his straining dick. He was self conscious, of course he was, but it felt so right, so deliciously hot, that he didn't stop his mate for once and allowed Jacob, who shot him one last look that told him if he wanted to stop, now would be the time to which he nodded and gave a small moan in reply. Jacob wasted no time in devouring the gorgeous cock in front of him, wrapping his lips around it and letting his tongue flick over Edward's most intimate parts.

This being Edward's first blow job it wasn't long before he was bucking into the hot, wet suctions that Jacob's mouth had become and Jacob, not for the first time, was extremely grateful that vampire didn't have gag reflexes meaning he could allow Edward to fuck his mouth to his own accord without sustaining injury or gagging.

It wasn't long before Edward was shooting his load into Jacob's awaiting mouth with a shout. He didn't have time to be embarrassed about how short it had been as Jacob's lips descended on his own without giving him time and he was assaulted with the taste of himself on Jacob's tainted tongue.

After a long couple of sloppy kisses, kisses which allowed Edward to forget everything but the man above him, Jacob pulled back with a grin looking delectably man handled with his hair sticking up in every direction from Edward's gripping fingers and his mouth shining in a mixture of saliva and Edward's escaped come, "I like this you," he murmured, his eyes running over the thoroughly dishevelled Edward who lay panting, his usually pristine clothes ruffled and creased and hair everywhere.

Edward met Jacob's gaze and held it lifted his hand and trailed his thumb through the sticky mess that had dribbled over Jacob's lips and now sat on his chin innocently. He didn't look away as he then licked his thumb, very slowly, very teasingly.

Jacob's eyes dilated, black irises watching hungrily as his mate ate his own come without any persuasion. He so wanted to fuck him, pound his little arse into the water soaked ground until he could take it no more, but he couldn't hurt Edward like that. He wasn't ready, he had made that perfectly clear, and even a blow job was a huge step for Edward and he was pleased Edward felt comfortable enough with him to allow him to do that and he wouldn't belittle it by asking for more so soon.

Edward, who's brain was finally coming out of the cloud it had been in, had heard the tail end of Jacob's thoughts, smiled faintly and reached up to cup Jacob's face, stroking the bruises beneath his eyes gently, "I love you."

Jacob smiled, smiled properly for what felt like ages, "You know I do."

Edward was just about to say something else, something along the line of taking care of Jacob who he could still feel pressed against his hip, when Jacob tensed above him and snapped his head up to look past Edward and into the forest, "What-?"

Jacob shook his head and swiftly and oh so silently slipped his hands down and fixed Edward so he didn't have his jeans around his knees of his dick hanging out. Edward, who didn't have a clue to what was going on, was thankful for this.

Jacob wasted no time, after he'd done that, to rose to his feet, again silently, bringing Edward with him.

Edward listened carefully but could hear nothing, nothing but the general noise of the forest and the rush of the water beside them but less than a minute later he could hear it, hear the very mute, almost non existent panting of something that was staying absolutely still in a hope not to be heard.

"Dogs," Jacob breathed before sighing, "They've figured it out."

Two seconds later the thoughts of the wolf pack, the pack they'd left in the church parking lot that day, came to Edward like a steam train. They were all approaching, one of them had been sent to spy and now he had been discovered by the distracted pair back up were approaching.

"This should be fun," Jacob muttered dryly as he heard the sound of heavy paws tearing through the forest, "I need to borrow your gift."

Edward really didn't want to be the only one not understanding everything but he realised that Jacob needed it more than himself and nodded his consent and a moment later the thoughts of Jacob, and the approaching wolves, had disappeared leaving him in that dead silence that still gave him an uneasy feeling no matter how many times Jacob borrowed his gift.

Then, through the trees, came the pack. They were huge, bigger than Jacob remembered them being, and there were more of them. When he had been a wolf, and if he could remember correctly, there had only been seven of them, now there were close to a dozen. He didn't know half of them but from what he gathered from the minds of the wolves they were just random kids from the rez unfortunate enough to carry the gene.

The one he remembered most stood to the front, larger than the others and with a coat of sheer black fur. Sam Urly was dark and foreboding yes but the way his thoughts were running around at that moment as he gazed past his snout at the used-to-be dead Jacob Black helped Jacob confidence in the situation and he smirked widely at the wolf, "Sam, you haven't changed a bit have you?"

_'It can't be, Jacob was dead, he was dead! I saw it happen…this is not him,'_ Sam's thoughts washed over him.

"I am dead," Jacob smirked, throwing an arm around Edward's tense shoulders casually, "But then again, I'm not."

_'Can he understand-?_' One of the wolves behind Sam commented quietly, ignoring the growl of disapproval he got from his leader in favour of examining the two vampires in front of him, '_I thought it was only Cullen who could read minds?'_

"Well you were wrong," Jacob muttered, his smirk slipping from his face to be replaced by a blank, emotionless state, "I suggest you tell us what the hell you want."

Growling the wolves all hunched over slightly, all save two, reacted to his words. The two, in contradiction to their peers, trotted forward and threw there heads about in an effort at conversation '_Jacob? How are you…? We thought you'd died!'_

Seth Clearwater's tone was confused while his sister, who was currently swearing loudly in her own head as she stared at the vampire, looked angry. He couldn't remember all that much about them to be perfectly honest, he just knew they had been the two had stuck with him till the end; they hadn't killed him.

"What's going on?" Edward muttered before Jacob could reply to Seth or Leah.

"They know who I am, they're just figuring out if I'm dead or not." Jacob's tone was blank but Edward could see it in his eyes that it was taking a lot of restraint not to jump onto Sam and rip his head off with out great pull.

"We should go," Edward murmured. He knew they couldn't afford to start a fight with the pack of wolves and by the way some of the creatures were pawing the ground they weren't happy.

Quicker than Jacob thought possible on of the wolves phased, morphed back into his human body with a shudder, and left a tall, bulky looking teen completely naked in front of them, "Jacob!"

Jacob stared at the teen, he knew from his mind that he was called Seth, he knew that they were apparently good friends and that the younger boy had stuck beside him through the whole ordeal but other than the memoires wafting over to him he knew nothing, he remembered nothing.

"Err…Seth," he greeted awkwardly, unsure what he was supposed to say.

"How…?" Seth couldn't finish his sentence; he was still staring at his thought to be dead friend.

Jacob shrugged, "When you lot left me for dead, vampires found me. I was changed, the end."

"So you're back? Back for good?"

Jacob shook his head, "Visit."

Edward only half listened to the awkward conversation going on beside him. He was more interested in the other wolves' actions. They all looked so frustrated, pacing the ground, heffing out snorts and huffs of annoyance and letting out low growls whenever they caught Edward's eye. They were getting themselves wound up and, since there was only two of them, there would be no way they could take them on if they chose to fight.

"Jacob," Edward said quietly, eyes still on Sam, "We have to go. Now."

Breaking of midsentence Jacob turned to his mate, looking at him critically, reading his mind to find out what was worrying him, when he did he nodded and grabbed Edward's hand in his own for comfort. "Okay."

Jacob gave one look back at Seth before he allowed himself to be pulled away only to be stopped by a shout of his name causing him to turn and raise an eyebrow at Seth.

"Are you going to see Billy?"

Jacob stared for a moment before shaking his head.

"But why-?"

"He's not my dad. I don't remember him. I don't remember you, I don't remember this place. We're here because Edward's family are here, not here because my old one is."

Seth watched with a gaping mouth as Jacob and Edward moved into the forest until they disappeared in a haze of drizzle and leaves.

Edward followed the completely silent Jacob away from the pack of wolves. Things were still eerily quite thanks to Jacob still possessing his gift but he knew Jacob needed it just now so didn't complain and prod his boyfriend till he gave it back merely allowed the larger vampire to pull him deeper into the forest.

Jacobs head was everywhere. He couldn't remember those people; those people who he knew had killed him. They were his friends at one point, some of them still believed they were for crying out loud, but he wasn't. They were strangers to him, strangers whom he knew had all had a hand in his death. He wanted nothing to do with them; he didn't even want to be here! He was here for Edward; everything was for Edward…Edward.

Edward wasn't expecting Jacob to suddenly halt from their flat out sprint so when he did, he went straight into Jacob's back sending a rather loud crashing noise echoing through the forest. Edward had no time to regain his composure before he was swept up into a rather constricting bear hug from the overly emotional Jacob whose face was buried into Edward's hair.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" Jacob's near silent mantra swept over Edward's skin causing chills of worry to shoot down his spine.

"Relax Jake, you're fine. Completely fine." Edward did his best to hug the other vampire back but seeing as his arms were pinned to his sides it was pretty difficult.

Jacob didn't seem to be able to answer so Edward just allowed himself to be held. He didn't know exactly how long they stayed like that but he did know his clothes were drenched and sticking to him, he knew his hair was clogged with water and he probably looked no better than a drowned rodent would but he also knew that Jacob, however hot he normally was, looked excellent with water dripping down his flawless bronzed skin. Edward watched the drops slide over cheek bones and cling to his pouty upper lip and wanted nothing more than to capture those tantalising drips with his tongue and…

Jacob smirked at Edward's line of thought, he shouldn't be thinking about sex at a time his whole world was being thrown in a blender but Edward was not helping as he stared almost transfixed at Jacob's lips. He didn't know whether to be annoyed that Edward was so easily distracted or proud that his boyfriend, with no real sexual experiences to lead off, was picturing extremely hot, steamy sexcapades in his mind involving them both. He went with proud.

"You, Edward Cullen, are a dirty vampire," Jacob's voice was amused and his raised eyebrow did nothing to help Edward's embarrassment when he remembered Jacob could read every though going through his head.

"Stop reading my mind!"

"But you have such fun ideas; I liked the one in the shower but we'd need to get a few toys first…" he trailed of suggestively only to laugh out loud when Edward huffed dramatically before storming off in the general direction of the Cullen house.

"You know I don't mind it when you walk away from me Eddy," Jacob used the name Edward hated just to piss him of that little bit more, "You're arse is something I could look at all night."

_

* * *

_

_Let me know what you think x_


	7. Darlin'

_Pretty please, i know it's a drag  
__Wipe your eyes and put up your head  
I wish you could be happy instead  
There's nothing else i can do  
Than love you the best i can._

Avril Lavigne - Darlin'

* * *

"I don't like him Carlisle! He's taken out son away and replaced him with…" Esme didn't finish her sentence; his expression obviously said it all.

"I know. Edward's changed a lot because of Jacob but there's nothing we can do, they're mates," Carlisle sighed, he too sounded stressed over the situation.

Esme sighed, "There must be something! I mean, that boy's a monster!"

"Esme…" Carlisle said warningly, "If we make Edward choose you know fine well that we would loose. Don't push him away."

Jacob, who had in fact heard all of Edward's parent's conversation, sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He had retreated from the house in favour of escaping the Cullen's voices for a few minutes. He had spread himself out on the river bank which ran through the Cullen's extensive garden and promptly fallen into a sort of vampire doze; not breathing, not moving not anything; just being. It was then, when Esme and the others apparently thought he was out of range, that their whispers had started…

He knew that they didn't like him, well…he knew Esme didn't, and Carlisle may of accepted him but he sure as hell didn't approve. Out of Edward's siblings, Rosalie had been the most welcoming, Emmett and Jasper closely followed but it was Alice, whom Edward had claimed to be closest too, that had decided not to even give him a chance.

To be perfectly honest, he really didn't give a damn what Carlisle, Esme and Alice thought of him. After this visit it was unlikely they'd see each other in the next decade at least so really it was no water off his back. What did bother him was that Edward was bothered. He was annoyed that they didn't accept the changed in himself, he was annoyed that whenever possible they would come up to him and bitch and moan about anything they could about Jacob and that they weren't even pretending to be polite anymore.

After a particularly long argument over his feeding habits with Esme Edward had hunted out Jacob who was spending as much time as possible out in the forest away from the house, and sought some sort of release of his frustration. They had promptly dry humped against a near by tree, Jacob ripping it apart with his bare hands as he fought for control as he felt Edward's hot hard cock pulsing against his own. Jacob had then send Edward off to hunt, telling him to relax by himself for an hour or two before returning to the mad house.

This was how he ended up near the river, waiting on Edward's return and listening to the two elder vampires bitch.

Ugh. He wanted to go.

It was as he was trying to block out Esme going in for round two that his phone rang and he saw his mother was the caller…please God have some good news.

Last time he had checked in Felix had told him that there were apparently a well known coven of Russian vampires whom had decided would start picking on some of the more Southern European cites...this had no sat well with the Volturi. The Russians' were being careless and cocky; a dangerous combination. The Volturi had sent them a warning, and had been waiting for their reply when Jacob had last heard. Hopefully there had been a progression since then.

"Hey mum," Jacob smiled down the phone. As much as he had bitched and moaned about wanting to leave his mother's arms, he did miss her. She had worked hard to make his time within the walls more entertaining and he really did appreciate her…

"Jake!" She cooed, "How are you baby? Are you eating well? Are you okay? How's Edward?"

He got this every time she phoned and calmly answered her questions, "I'm fine mum, eating fine, ate just yesterday, Edwards away hunting now and he's fine too. How're you? How's dad?"

"Oh we're fine darling," Heidi sighed, "You're dads a bit stressed at the moment with these Russian idiots but it's nothing the Guard can't handle."

"What's going on with them? Are they going to retreat?" Jacob asked curiously, flipping onto his stomach and picking at the dewy grass.

"No one knows yet. They didn't answer the warning the got and now Aro's ordering some of the Guard with a summons, he wants to speak to them personally. If they don't turn up they'll have to be killed, they're killings all over the news for Christ's sake, idiots."

"Are we going to be needed mum?" Jacob asked quietly. He knew that both he and Edward held very precious gifts for the Volturi, ones that may be needed in order to get the Russian's to cooperate. He didn't really care if they had to leave the Cullen's early, he was already sick of them, and he really doubted if Edward would care all that much either. However they still had to track down the red headed female…Edward wanted her dead and he knew that if they were summoned back to the city that would not happen.

"I can't be sure hun," Heidi said honestly, "Edward might not be as needed, Aro simply has to touch them after all for the same affect but if they have any power to harm that we cannot fight? You will be needed to control…"

"Mum we still haven't-"

"Caught the red head, I know," Heidi sighed, "Aro knows that too but you might be needed Jake…you're part of the guard first. You knew this was a possibility."

Jacob sighed; he might have to start talking Edward into leaving early just so they had time to kill Victoria. They could always come back to Forks if they completed their task before their leave was up?

"Jake?"

"Yeah, I got it," Jacob mumbled before sighing again and changing subject, "So, the wolves know who I am."

Heidi screeched at that, demanding to know exactly what happened and once she did she went into full blown protective mother, warning him that the wolves were stronger than they looked and for him not to do anything stupid. Although, she did heartily agree that Sam deserved to be ripped limb from limb then ate.

With a last warning of being careful, telling him that she'll phone again if there are any updates with the Russian's if not in a few days anyway and to tell Edward to give her a text when he's free, she hung up.

Jacob sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket before jumping to his feet and brushing himself down. He needed something to do. He listened to the Cullen's roaming about the house; Carlisle in his study with Esme, both now silent, Jasper was in his and Alice's room reading, Alice was away shopping, Emmett was in the sitting room watching TV and Rosalie was in the garage. Grinning Jacob started walking; talking to Rose about various engines and car parts would surely help the time go by waiting for Edward to return.

Jacob loved Edward just a smidge more just after his smaller mate had fed. Due to his family's disapproval of his eating habits, Edward would go for nearly a week without going to hunt. This made him irritable, jumpy and even more stressed out over the situation then he normally would have been. The day or so after he'd fed, after he'd drained some juicy humans, he was back to his old, carefree, happy ways. Jacob loved it.

So when Edward bounced into the garage when Jacob was lying under one of Rosalie's supercars while the blonde bent over the engine, Jacob almost smiled. Edward smelt of fresh blood and of fresh air. He had obviously pelted it back from the city at top speed as his hair was sticking up and his shoes where almost covered in mud.

"Hey baby…" Jacob grinned, pushing himself out from under the tiny car only to be promptly straddled by his mate. Another good point about Edward feeding; it always made him really horny.

"Mm," Edward moaned, pushing his lips readily against Jacob's welcoming ones, "Want you."

Jacob reached down and squeezed Edward's arse while the other vampire sucked on his tongue like a true fucking porn star; God did he love a horny Edward.

Unfortunately not everyone loved that Edward as Rosalie decided before they got to carried away she would chuck a spanner at them, hitting Edward in the shoulder and drawing his attention away from the vampire underneath him. When his cloudy eyes met Rosalie's hard ones he sighed, "Hello Rose."

"Not that it bothers me all that much but you pair might want to go find a room, or a forest, to do that in? some privacy maybe and not in the middle of my God damned garage when I'm trying to work!"

"Mm, good plan," Jacob mumbled, his already hard cock thrusting up into Edward's jean covered arse, "Come on baby, up."

Edward looked like he'd follow Jacob anywhere with the look he was currently giving. The blood had obviously gone to his head and was still giving him that high feeling he'd been denying himself for the past week.

Jacob smirked at Rosalie before leading Edward out of the garage and away from the house. He didn't want any of Edward's family ruining this and that meant not hearing Carlisle's fucking voice when he was trying to bone his mate!

"Jake, need you, want you…so bad Jake…" Edward was mumbling once he realised there was a sufficient distance between them and his family. He quickly pressed his body against Jacob's, his chest to Jacob's back, "Make me cum Jake."

Jacob groaned, he really had no control when it came to his mate…the man was just too hot!

Turning around so he was facing his mate Jacob quickly bent his head and brought Edward in for a forceful kiss, grabbing his hips and pressing their bodies together. He pulled away ever so slightly so Edward's panting hit his cheek, "Loose the shirt Edward."

"Mum phoned," Jacob hummed. They were walking slowly, hand in hand back through the forest. Neither of them were in a rush to go back and Jacob took the opportunity to catch Edward up.

"Yeah? Anything new?" Edward hummed, he was a more relaxed that Jacob had seen him all week.

"The Russian's are still causing trouble. Aro's sending a summons, he wants to meet them."

"So they ignored the warning?"

Jacob nodded, "We might be called back."

Edward sighed, he had already thought about that. The Russian's weren't a huge threat but they could be dangerous. It was always a possibility that they'd be hurried back, "So if we want to get to Victoria before we do, we should really go soon?"

"Yeah," Jacob replied, tightening his grip on Edward's hand, "I was thinking maybe leave it another week? See what happens? Then maybe head out. We can always come back if we have time?"

Edward's face twisted slightly and Jacob glanced down to see a flash of guilt in his red eyes, "I don't really want to come back…" he admitted softly.

Letting go of Edward's hand and wrapping his arm around his shoulders instead, pulling him close, "Really?"

Edward let out a laugh, "Don't act like you're not thrilled, you hate it here."

Jacob smirked, "I don't want you to feel like you have to leave though. I can always go back to the Volturi for a couple of weeks till everything's sorted and meet you back here? You can stay if you want."

Edward snorted, "Not a chance in hell are you leaving me here. You're the only reason I haven't ran away screaming."

Jacob had to laugh at that. He knew Edward was pissed of at this parents inability to just accept that he was different, he didn't realise that he wanted to leave and not come back though.

"You sure? Because we can just tell them tonight that we're leaving next week?"

Edward nodded gratefully, "Lets do that. You'll have to phone Marcus before we leave and find out the area where Victoria is and then we can just get a plane, or run…"

Jacob nodded, agreeing to the plan despite Marcus' involvement but before he could speak another word the air was filled with howling.

"What the hell was that?" Edward muttered, staring in the direction of where the howls were coming.

Jacob listened carefully to the continuing howls that rang through the stiff air, "It's a summon…"

Edward raised an eyebrow, "How on earth do you know that?"

Shrugging Jacob frowned in the direction of the howls, "Guess it doesn't leave you. I think they want us…They want us to go to them, they sound like they're right at the border."

"Jacob…" Edward started uncertainly, "Are you sure? This could be a trap."

"It'll be fine, we'll stay on this side of the border, they won't cross; they know it means death." Jacob cocky grin showed Edward that the young vampire thought the wolves were barely a threat.

"They're smarter than they look Jake," Edward said quietly, staring up into Jacob's red eyes,

"I know that," Jacob near snapped, not looking back, "Look you go back to the house, its probably better that you tell them what the new plan is alone, you know it'll do no good be being there with you. I'll go see what the wolves want and be back in ten minutes."

Edward was shaking his head by the start of the sentence, "Not happening Jake, lets go." Edward started tugging his mate in the direction of the howls, "No chance am I telling my family we're leaving even earlier alone!

They quickly pushed through the trees in the direction of the wolves, the howling still going on but as soon as they were within the wolves hearing range it came to an abrupt stop.

They emerged through the trees onto the banking of the large river that separated the wolves from the vampires to see six of the large beasts staring at them from their own side.

"They want you to read their minds," Edward murmured, "Take it."

Jacob frowned, the wolves where annoying in this way. While in human form they were very vulnerable and therefore refused to be so whenever the vampires got near despite none of the vampires speaking fluent wolf.

"What do you want Sam?" Jacob glared after he'd taken Edward's gift and the wolves jumping thoughts filled his own.

"_Billy knows you are here and alive. He made me promise to pass on a message that he wants to see you." _Sam's growled and Jacob understood that Sam wanted him dead almost as much as he wanted Sam speared on the end of a large knife.

"Is that it?" Jacob snapped, he wanted nothing to do with Billy Black.

"_Yes." _He could hear the wolves separate thoughts, could see though Sam's mind Billy's hopeful face after being told his son is alive and well but could also see Edward's worry, his thoughts on what was going on and the threat of the wolves being so close.

"Right then," Jacob nodded and turned away, taking Edwards hand and leading him back into the forest and away from the frustrated wolves.

The walk back to the Cullen household was a silent one. Edward not knowing what to say, or even how Jacob was feeling about the fact his biological father knew he was alive, well sort of, and that he wanted to see him.

"Edward love, would you mind helping me-" Esme began the moment the pair walked over the Cullen's doorstep.

"Not now," Edward nearly snapped, could she not see that he was busy with his mate? Could she not see the painful blankness that had taken over Jacob's powerful features?

Edward followed Jacob up to their shared room, ignoring the huff of irritation from Esme and the hateful thoughts that flowed from her head into his own, "Jake?" he murmured, leaning against the closed door of his bedroom as Jacob immediately pulled his polo shirt over his head and dumped it on the floor.

"I'm going for a shower," Jacob said, walking towards Edward's ensuite bathroom while his hands flicked his zipper on his jeans, "Give me a minute yeah?"

Edward nodded silently, wincing slightly as Jacob shut the door with a soft snap and the water was turned on. He slowly pushed himself of the door and moved to sit on the long window seat that allowed him to look out over the large, almost impenetrable forest which surrounded the house. He leant his forehead on the cool glass and let his mind wonder, like it often did, back to the Volturi.

If he and Jacob hadn't decided to fly across the world they would probably be in his room just now. Jacob had always set up camp on his room whenever he had finished one of his duties. They would play games, read books or simply lye in silence together, always comfortable, always pleasant. He missed meal times where he'd be teased by Jacob for eating like a girl and where he would watch his sadistic mate torture whatever unfortunate human that ended up as his meal. He missed Heidi and the way she would pop by to make sure Edward was okay; making sure he knew she was there if he needed but never getting to overbearing. He even missed some of the trainers who were teaching him more reliable and stealthy ways of fighting attackers you didn't know. The City was his home, not this glass box where his family didn't understand him let alone accept his reason for living.

They really needed to get away from this stupid rainy town.

When he heard Jacob coming out the shower he turned to watch the darker skinned vampire. Water was still falling from his hair onto chiselled abs and down that oh so delicious V that decorated his pelvis. A towel was perched on his hips teasingly which Edward quickly tore his gaze from in fear of not being able to have the conversation he wanted.

"Hi," Jacob hummed, walking over to the window seat and taking a seat next to Edward, his eyes downcast, watching his twiddling thumbs.

"Hi back," Edward murmured, "Are you okay?"

Jacob knew there was no point in lying, no point in pretending he wanted to be anywhere in the world other that this state so he shook his head, looking up and letting his red eyes meet Edward's own, "Can we go soon?"

Edward stared back, knowing his parents had just heard that request and that his answer would probably start a whole load of shit but he didn't care. This trip wasn't making either of them happy and both were sick of it, "Yeah, next week," Edward promised, reaching over and letting his fingers trail down Jacob's thick bicep and hard forearm.

Jacob, with a sigh of relief, leaned his wet head on the window and closed his eyes in bliss; that had been the answer he'd been looking for.

* * *

I know i said i was done with this but...y'know how it is :) can't promise quick updates or anything but i have written an ending to this i've fallen in love with and i'm determined to get to it ;) Love, Pocket.


End file.
